Abandoned
by rayneamelia
Summary: Dante rescues a pregnant woman and decides to help her. But is there more to her than what there seems? Please read and review! DantexOc
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"So Ariel what are you doing tonight?" my good friend Tina asked as another customer entered the store. "Nothing" I responded putting some money in the cash register. I have been working along side my tall slender friend in Mauries Grocery Store for eight weeks.

I watched as Tina sighed and placed her long smooth curly brown hair behind her ears. Her soft white milky skin glowing along side her green emerald eyes in the sun.She was wearing a plain blue shirt and baggy jeans. I was wearing a red halter top and black skinny jeans. "I am so jealous" I told her. She smiled, "Why?".

"I just love how your skin looks" I said. She looked at me,"Your not so bad yourself. I like how your skin looks too. It really makes your eyes glow and your hair is magnificent". I looked at myself in the small mirror behind us. My skin wasn't as smooth as hers, but it was whiter and I was a few inches taller than her.

I picked up my long waist length silver hair and put it in a bun. "What are you talking about Tina, my eyes are blue... they don't glow." I said playfully punching her in the arm. She punched me back. We stopped when a customer cleared their throats. "You get this one" I whispered to her. "Where are you going?" she asked. "The bathroom" I answered walking away and grabbing a pregnancy test from the counter.

Usually two minutes meant nothing to me, but these were the longest two minutes of my life. I paced the small smelly room, waiting impatiently for the results of the test. When the alarm on my watch rang, I was nervous. "Please let it be pink" I whispered picking the stick up and looking it over. "Blue... its blue" I whispered hoarsely.

There was a knock on the door followed by a worried voice. "Ariel are you okay? You've been in there for a long time" Tina said. I quickly opened the door and pulled her in. "What's wrong?" she asked as I broke into sobs.

She gasped when I showed her the test. "Oh my god Ariel" she said. She hugged me and tried to comfort me. "Please tell me its not from Will" she said releasing me. I shook my head no. "It can't be from him" I said through sobs, "We broke up five months ago".

She sighed in relief. "Well then whose is it?" she asked. "I don't know" I said. She shook her head in confusement, "What do you mean you don't know?". I breathed deeply to calm myself down. "About two months ago I was kidnapped on my way home from work. When I woke up I was in an alley and my clothes were missing" I confessed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "I don't know" I said. We were quiet for a moment. "I'll tell you what were not going to do. Were not gonna panick and were going to think this through" Tina said, "You have to tell your dad".

I gasped and looked at her in disbelief. "I don't think I can" I said. "You have to" Tina said. I sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. "You feeling better?" she asked. I nodded my responce. "Good now let's get back to work before Mr. Castro gets here" she said smiling. I followed her out of the bathroom. _Maybe being a mother won't be that bad, _I thought to myself.

**A/N- this is my first shot at writing a DMC fanfic so please be nice and review. There might be slight ooc-ness. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Dante will not make an appearance until later on!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

This story had originally been a dream, but since I couldn't stop thinking about it I decided to make it into a story. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2**

Tina and I were still trying to figure things out when our boss Mr. Castro arrived. He was tall and thin and looked like one of the men in black. The only place he had hair was on his face. His beard was so long that it reached his neck. "Good afternoon Mr. Castro" the both of us said at the same time. "Good Afternoon girls" he said cheerfully.

I was surprised to see that he was in a good mood, usually he was always grumpy. His face immediately changed as he looked at me. "What's wrong Ariel?" he asked. "I just found out that I'm pregnant" I answered rubbing my red puffy eyes. He looked at the floor and then at me. "Well congratulations Ariel, if there's ever anything you need I'm here for you" he said and walked into the back of the store where his office was.

I didn't pay attention to anything other than the fact of me being pregnant for the rest of the afternoon. It was now nine o' clock at night, and it was time to close the store. "Good luck on telling your father Ariel" Tina said as she finished locking the store. "Thanks Tina. I'll see you tomorrow" I said and walked away.

I arrived at the small worn out building where the apartment was. I knew my father wasn't going to take the news very well. "Let's get it over with" I said walking into the apartment. I closed the door lightly and walked into the dark apartment. I tip-toed into the kitchen and began to make a sandwich in the dark.

The kitchen light was turned on and I gasped. "Where the hell have you been Ariel?" my drunk father asked. "I was working dad" I answered. I turned to look at him. He was wearing red and blue stripped boxers and a ripped muscle shirt. His black hair was a mess and his eyes were red from the alcohol.

"Bullshit" he yelled, "You were off being the little whore that you are, weren't you". He stumbled his way over to me and grabbed me roughly from my hair. "Your just like your mother" he yelled. "Stop dad please" I begged. He slammed me into the wall. I groaned and wiped the blood away from my nose. "I don't want to hurt you" I said standing up. He laughed, "You can't hurt me".

"Your mother couldn't even defend herself against me. What makes you think you can?" he asked tauntingly. I punched him in the face and then kicked him in his stomach. "My mother died because she was too afraid to stand up for herself. I'm not dad, if I have to use my powers against you I will" I shouted throwing a small fire ball at him. He dodged it and glared angrily at me. "You little bitch, how dare you do that to me" he screamed.

He grabbed me again and punched me in the stomach. "Dad stop I'm pregnant'' I yelled. He immediately stopped and looked at me. "Get out of my house. You are no longer my daughter" he shouted. I ran to my room and slammed the door in his face. He pounded on it and screamed even louder. "I knew it was a mistake to adopt you. Your not even human. I want you out of this house". I frantically packed my clothes into a small suitcase and leaped out of the window and easily landed on my feet.

I ran to Tina's house which was seven blocks from mine. Her house was big and white, its a good thing the lights were still on. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Ariel what's wrong?" Tina's mother asked. I hugged her, "Oh Mrs. Lopez, my dad kicked me out because I'm pregnant". She hugged me, "Shh its okay. You can stay with us".

"Thank you" I said as I walked inside. "You have a lovely home" I said looking around. There were pictures and paintings on the walls and the house was full of expensive materials. Tina trotted down the stairs. "Ariel what happened?" she asked sounding worried. "My dad kicked me out" I said. "Tina why don't you take Ariel to your room" Mrs. Lopez said. Tina nodded and took my bag. "Tina I can take my bag its no big deal" I said. "That's okay its not really not that heavy anyways" she said.

I opened the door to her room and stepped aside so she could enter. "Wow you really are into mystical creatures aren't you?" I asked. Her walls were full of posters of fairies and unicorns, and she had a lot of small sculptures of dragons and everything mystical. "Yeah I just can't get enough of it" she said.

She sat down on her twin size bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat down and sighed. "What happened?" she asked. "My dad attacked me and I used my powers to control him but it only made him madder. He punched me in the stomach and I blurted out the news. That's when he kicked me out" I explained. She already knew that my dad was a drunk and that my mother committed suicide. She also knew that I had powers of the supernatural.

We were both quiet for a while. "You can stay here as long as you need" she said. "I don't want to be a burden. I'll look for an apartment tomorrow" I quickly said. She shook her head. "No your staying here" she said.

I nodded my understanding. "What would I ever do without you Tina?" I asked. "You'd be totally lost" she said and smiled. I laughed and punched her playfully in the shoulder. "Let's get some sleep" she said. "Can I take a shower first?" I asked. "Sure its the first door to your right" she said, "You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor".

I sat down in the tub and hugged my knees. The freezing cold water felt really good as it ran down my back. I cried softly until I couldn't cry anymore. Once my body started to feel numb I quickly rinsed out my hair and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and sat on the floor. After a while I got up and dried myself off.

I gasped as I felt a small hard bump on my stomach. I never told Tina that I was raped by a demon. She never would have understood. "I don't care if I was raped. Its my child and I'm gonna love it like every mother loves their children" I said to myself.

I changed into a black tube top and sweats and walked out into the hall. It was extremely quiet. "Tina" I called and received no answer. I ran to her room to find the door slightly ajar. I opened it entirely and gasped when I saw the horrific scene in front of me.

A/N- It you want me to continue I would like at least five reviews. The inspiration keeps me going. Please read and review. This story had originally been a dream, but since I couldn't stop thinking about it I decided to make it into a story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my god" I gasped. The walls in Tina's room were covered in blood and I couldn't find Tina anywhere. Panicking, I ran downstairs and screamed when I saw Tina and her mother. Their corpses were torn to pieces all over the floor and there was blood everywhere and on the front door there was a message. 'Were coming for you' it read. I knew that demons had done this. I grabbed my clothes from Tina's room and ran. "I'll find those demons and make them pay Tina, I swear it" I said.

Six Months Later

I locked the door to Maurie's Grocery Store and walked away. It has been six months since Tina's death and I still cried sometimes. My stomach was bigger and I hadn't heard from my father. After all that has happened I was able to find a small apartment downtown. As I walked home I noticed that the sky was really dark. There was no moon or stars out and the streetlights weren't working. I began to feel nervous and picked up the pace.

I tightened my brown coat around me. There was an eerie whisper in the wind and the sounds of footsteps behind me. I turned and saw no one. The silence wasn't fooling me, I knew something was there, I could feel it. When I turned around again there was a hooded demon standing in front of me. The demon was floating and it was carrying a sharp silver scythe. I screamed and ran towards the direction of the store. Three more demons blocked my path.

I turned and ran the other direction and eventually found myself surrounded by six hooded demons. One of them had a skull as a head. I looked around frantically for an exit as they raised their scythes in the air. Before they swung their weapons I jumped between two of them and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I had this horrible pain in my stomach, and it grew stronger as I continued running and panting.

I stopped running and turned my head to see if I was being chased. The demons were nowhere in sight. I relaxed and turned my head again. I gasped and groaned in pain as an invisible force hit me and sent me flying into an alley. I hit a dumpster causing a loud BANG. The demons floated towards me with their weapons raised in the air. "Stay away" I yelled throwing a fire ball at them. The ball only managed to destroy one. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.

BANG!! BANG!!

Two loud gunshots filled the air. I opened my eyes to see someone jump down from the roof of a nearby building. "Let's rock baby" the stranger said. The three remaining demons hissed and attacked him. Instead of standing there like an idiot I did the smart thing and ran. There was an abandoned building nearby. I ran into it and leaned against a pillar. I winced as the pain in my stomach grew stronger. I looked down and saw blood. "Oh no" I said falling to the floor as everything went black.  
A/n- What do you think? Pretty good huh? Probably not, but I try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

A/N- I know the last chapters have been short, but this should make up for it. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes and saw a bright light. My eyesight became clearer and I could see that I was in a white room. "Its about time you woke up babe" someone said. It was the same voice from the night before. I quickly tried to sit up but two strong hands held me down. "Whoa slow down babe. I'm not going to hurt you".

A tall man with pale skin, blue eyes, and silver hair stood over me. He seemed to be in his early twenties and reeked of cheap cologne. He was wearing a red shirt with black leather pants, a long red trench coat and black leather gloves that were cut at the fingers, and knee-length black leather boots. He had a very large black bag that appeared to be carrying a guitar, strapped to his back.

"How you feeling babe?" he asked me.

"Where am I?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Your at the hospital" he said handing me a glass of water. I took it and drank the cold water. The water slighly stung as it traveled down my throat.

I then remembered everything that happened the night before. "Where are the demons?" I asked. "Dead" he said plainly and stepped back from the bed just as a young slender nurse with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. "Good Morning" she said cheerfully. I caught the man looking her up and down. _He's such a pervert_, I thought rolling my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked me while checking my Iv and charts. "Good. How's my baby?" I asked.

"Your babies are fine thanks to him. If he hadn't brought you in your babies would be dead" she said. I sighed in relief at the good news. _Wait, did she say babies?_

"Babies?" I questioned. She nodded and smiled, "Yes, your having twins".

_Oh my god_, I thought appaled. "The doctor will be right in" the nurse said winking at the man and left. I sighed and pulled out the Iv, wincing at the sharp sudden pain. "What are you doing?" the man asked me.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving" I said pushing myself off the bed. He grabbed my arms and gently pushed me back down onto the bed. "You can't leave yet" he said just as the doctor entered.

"Good Morning" a tall old doctor with white hair and green eyes said. "Its good to see that your recovering nicely. I am Dr. Romero. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?". I shook my head, "Not at all" I said. "

What is your name?" he asked.

"Ariel Mandino" I answered.

"Ariel, that's a nice name" he said.

I smiled, "Thank you".

"How old are you Miss Mandino?"

"18"

"Do you have any family?"

"No I don't"

He wrote all of my answers on his notepad and cleared his throat. "One last question and then you can leave. What is your relationship with this man?" he asked pointing at the man behind him. The man was lying on the small couch in the corner and looking at me. His arms were crossed behind his head. "I don't think that's any of your business Dr. Romero." I said rudely. He looked at me with a surprised expression. Obviously he wasn't expecting that. "Uh... she's my girlfriend" the man spoke up.

The doctor wrote it down and I looked past him at the man in disbelief. He shrugged and smiled a cocky smile. "Very well. Thank you for your cooperation Miss Mandino and congratulations. Oh, and make sure you watch that temper of yours, it might harm the babies" the doctor said and left.

As soon as the door closed I glared at the man. "Why the hell did you say that?" I asked angrily. "It seemed like a good idea at the time" he said. I growled and breathed deeply to calm myself down.

"How did you find me?" I questioned.

"Well, after you ran off I followed you" he said. The nurse came back in and smiled at the man and then at me. "You may leave now Miss Mandino, would you like me to help you get dressed?" she said.

"No, I got it" I said and stood up. The nurse nodded and left the room followed by the man.

I grabbed my clothes from the couch, they were the same ones from the night before, and stripped out of the white robe. I quickly put on the black spageti-strap shirt and then the black baggy pants. I slipped on my black flip-flops and left the room. The man and the nurse were in the corner kissing, practically eating each other. The nurse was running her hands up and down his muscular figure as he lifted her up. I groaned in disgust and quietly walked past them, succeding in avoiding their attention.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:00 am. "I have enough time to go home and take a shower before work, thank god" I said walking away from the hospital. It was a bright sunny day. As I walked, my mind wandered back to the man with the same colored hair and eyes as me. "Its probably just a coincidence" I said to no one in particular. _But how could it be just a coincidence?_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that he was standing right in front of me. I bumped into him and nearly collapsed. "That's real cute babe" he said in an angry voice. "What?" I asked walking past him, or at least trying to before he stopped me. "Leaving without telling me" he said.

"Well excuse me but you were the one who was busy with the nurse" I shot at him. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. "I apreciate what you did last night, but if you want money your going to have to wait until I get paid. Now if you'll excuse me I woud like to get home" I said.

He stepped to the side to let me walk past him and followed me. We walked in silence. I abruptly stopped and cradled my stomach. "Whoa" I said suprised. He looked up and held his arms out to the side, ready to catch me in case if I fell. "What is it?" he asked.

"My babies are really going at it" I said feeling their kicks.

"What?" he questioned. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. He smiled a small smile and placed his other hand on my stomach.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"It did at first, but I got use to it" I answered.

"I just realized something" I said after a minute of silence.

"What?" he asked removing his hands from my stomach.

"I don't even know your name" I stated.

"Name's Dante" he said. I smiled, "Ariel". We shook each other's hands and continued walking. Twenty minutes later we arrived at my apartment.

"Well this is me, it was nice meeting you Dante" I said.

"Ditto" he said.

I smiled and walked up the steps. I mentally slapped myself when I dropped my keys. I bent to pick them up but Dante beat me to it. I smiled at him as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"I would invite you in but I'm going to take a shower" I said.

"Its ok I'll see you around" he said and left.

I sighed and entered my apartment. The apartment was only big enough for one person. I threw my keys onto the small table near the door and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and quickly drank it. I then took off my coat and hung it on the coat rack that was near the entrance. The phone from the kitchen rang. "Hello?" I talked into the receiver.

"Ariel its Jeremy Castro" he said.

"Oh hello Mr. Castro I was just on my way over" I said.

"No need for that Ariel, from now on your on vacation until further notice. Goodbye" he said. I replaced the phone and sighed. I went into my room and grabbed a towel from the closet and made my way to the bathroom.

Stepping on the small pink carpet that was in front of the bathtub, I wrapped the white towel around and entered my room. I made my way to the small brown dresser. Something felt different, almost as if I wasn't alone. I walked to the door and called out. When I received no answer I shrugged and turned around.

I gasped when I bumped into a tall white man with red eyes and long black hair. He was wearing blue baggy jeans and a plain white shirt. "What are you doing here Will?" I asked in a startled voice. "I came to see how my wife and children are doing" he said in a deep demonic voice. His voice was the last I heard on the night I was raped.

I shook my head, "No". He smiled and laughed evilly. "But of course it was me. How else can my family continue?" he said. I stared behind him and saw that he wasn't alone. There were five skull headed demons in black cloaks floating behind him.

"Take her back to the palace" he said walking away and disapearing into thin air. The demons laughed and walked towards me with their hands outstretched. A loud rumbling sound filled the room which caused them to stop. A large wave of water burst from the wall and hit them. They screeched as they were carried out into the street from the open window. I ran towards the closet and grabbed my Hatori Hanzo sword.

I knew it was a matter of time before the demons came back. My children were wildly kicking me, but I paid no attention. "Don't worry I won't let them hurt you" I told my them as I prepared myself for a fight. "Don't make this any harder than it already is" Will's voice echoed through out the room. "I wouldn't want my slaves to kill my unborn children and future wife" he said. I growled, "I'm not your wife".

"Why don't you just give up sweetheart, you know you can't win" he sneered. The demons surrounded me and two of them grabbed me by my arms. I swung my sword and succeeded in killing the two demons that were grabbing me. I fell back as they turned to dust. The remaining demons snarled and lunged at me.

Before they could reach me Dante jumped into the room and sliced them with a big sword that had a small skull as decoration on the hilt. He placed the sword into the ground. He lifted me onto my feet and stood protectively in front of me as two more demons appeared. I watched as he took out a black and white handgun from the belt around his waist and spun them rapidly in his hands. He shot the demons and replaced his guns in their holsters. "Too easy" he said smiling widely.

He turned to face me. "You alright babe?" he asked. "Yeah" I said breathing deeply and clutching my round stomach. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" he questioned, his voice sounded worried. I shook my head. "I'll be alright. I just need to sit down" I said making my way to the queen sized bed. I sighed and hid my face in my hands. There was a loud muffled _thump _as my sword hit the carpeted floor.

"Nice sword, where did you get it from?" he asked. I looked up to see that he was holding it and looking it over. "I got it from Okinawa" I answered. He took his sword and put it in the black bag along with mine. So that's what he has inside that thing, I thought. "Get dressed babe your coming with me" he said placing the bag on his back. "What? Why?" I questioned. "You and I both know that your not safe here. Especially when there's demons after you" he said walking out of my room. "He's right, we have to go" I said to my children.

I changed into a black loose shirt and black baggy jeans. "Are you ready babe?" he asked entering the room. I nodded and followed him down the stairs. The front door was broken in half. I figured he kicked it down to get in when he heard the noise.

A/N- What do you think? It may take me a while to update, but I promise I will try very soon. School just started so my mind is pretty busy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

A/N- I had some free time and decided to post this. Thanks for reading!!

Chapter 5

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. He stopped walking and looked at me with a confused expression. "Doing what babe?" he asked. "Why are you helping me?" I inquired.

"Its my job" he said.

"Yes, but you know that I don't have any money to pay you" I said. He shrugged. "I have my reasons, let's just leave it at that" he said.

"Ok then" I said.

We arrived at a two storie shop called 'Devil May Cry' and walked inside. The place was filthy. The floor was covered with empty bottles of beer and pizza boxes and dust. There were demon heads of all shapes and sizes on the wall, accompanied by dozens of posters of naked women and a very old pool table in the center of the room. There was also a red drum set near the single window.

Dante walked behind a red leather chair. Near the desk was a red stained couch and a small refrigerator. Near the entrance was an old styled jukebox. "Make yourself at home babe" he said hanging his sword and mine on the wall behind him and placing his guns on the desk. He sat down on the chair and placed his feet on top of the desk. I sat on the couch and placed my head between my knees.

"Where's the bathroom Dante?" I asked. "Its in the back, first door to your left" he said. I quickly got up from the couch and sprinted toward's the bathroom. As I leaned over the toilet I heard Dante's voice. "You alright babe?" he asked. "I'm fine, I'm just nauceous" I answered flushing the toilet and washing my mouth out. I opened the door and met his worried blue eyes. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah its just part of the pregnacy".

He shrugged and returned to his earlier postion. "You hungry babe?" he questioned. I realized that I hadn't eaten in days. "Yeah... very" I said. He chuckled and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Yeah this is Dante, send me the usual" he said and hung up. "So why were those demons after you?" he asked placing his hands behind his head and lifting his feet onto the desk. I looked at the floor and didn't answer. "Its alright, you don't have to tell me now babe" he said.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dante stood up from his comfortable position and answered it. A young girl with long blonde hair who appeared to be 16 was holding two boxes of pizza. "Hey Dante, here's your pizza" she said in a flirtatious voice. "Thanks babe" he said handing her a twenty,"Keep the change".

He winked at her and she giggled like the school girl she was. "Are you busy this weekend?" she asked. "Sorry, I have business" he said and winked at her again. He quickly kissed her, she turned bright red and left. I rolled my eyes and turned away in disgust. Does he flirt with everyone?

I felt my babies kick and cradled my belly. The kicking continued as Dante closed the door and walked to the desk. "Ow" I grimaced, "Damn that hurt". Dante opened the box and the smell of fresh pepperoni pizza struck me. "OW! okay that one really did hurt" I said as my babies continued kicking me with more force than necessary.

"You ok babe?" Dante asked taking a bite. He seemed to be asking that alot lately. "Yeah I am, but its not like you care" I said angrily. He scoffed and looked at me. I looked away. I could just picture that stupid smirk he had on his face right now. "Don't tell me your jealous babe" he sneered.

"Me, jealous of what?" I asked deriding and still not meeting his gaze. "Obviously your jealous of me flirting with other girls. Its not my fault that girls can't resist my masculine charm" he said with pride in his voice. "Honestly Dante, I don't care what you do" I snapped at him. "Of course" he said skeptically. I felt nauceous again and ran to the bathroom. I still got three months of this, I thought bitterly.

It was now 10:00 pm and I was just finishing up my fifth slice of pizza. "Wow babe you sure can eat" Dante said grabbing his sixth slice. "I'm eating for three" I stated.

"What's it like being pregnant?" he asked with curiosity in his voice. I swallowed and took another sip of my coke. "Well, other than throwing up all the time and getting kicked, its really not that bad. I mean sure my stomach gets bigger every month, and yes my muscles hurt, but knowing that your bringing a child into the world makes it all worth it" I said. Dante looked at the floor and stayed quiet. He seemed to be in deep thought.

I rubbed my sore neck and groaned. He stood up and walked towards me. I froze as he put his hands on my neck. "Just relax babe" he said as he began to massage it. "That feels really good" I whispered and drew in a sharp breath as one of my babies kicked me extra hard. "I'm fine" I said before he asked, "I think their just stretching or something".

He stopped massaging my neck and looked at the time in his silver watch. "Its late babe you should get some sleep. The bedroom is upstairs" he said grabbing his coat and slipping it on. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'll sleep down here" he said.

"I don't want to be a burden Dante, so you sleep on the bed" I said.

"Don't worry about it babe. Just get some sleep. I'll be back in a couple of hours" he said walking to the door. "Wait where are you going?" I questioned. He stopped at the door,"Out". He walked out of his shop and left me alone in the dark.

2 Months Later

I thought being six months pregnant was hard, boy was I way off. Not only was I a freaking whale...but now I couldn't see my feet and it was very hard to move around. Not to mention that my hormones were shooting off like crazy. One minute I was happy and the next I was either crying or extremely mad. I felt horrible that Dante had to put up with me, but he didn't seem to mind. I had offered plenty of times for me to leave, but he always refused.

These past two months Dante and I had grown closer together. He took good care of me and in return I would clean his shop and pay him for the trouble I was causing. Eventhough I wasn't working because I was eight months pregnant Mr. Castro was still paying me. Every check I got went straight to Dante. What he did with his money, I did not know. I figured that he would spend it on cheap strippers or something.

I did enjoy wearing sweats all the time and the fact that I could eat anything I wanted. I slipped on my black coat, (that Dante had bought me since the other one was ripped to pieces), over my black sweats and left the small bedroom. The bedroom only had a queen sized bed and a small window with no curtains and an average sized closet where I hung all my clothes in. Dante looked up from the magazine he was reading as I slowly made my way down the stairs. "Where are you going babe?" he asked. "A pregnacy class" I said walking out the door. I shielded my eyes from the bright sun.

In an instant he was at my side. "What are you doing?" I asked with slight curiosity. "Don't those classes usually involve a partner?" he questioned. "Well yeah, but you don't have to go with me" I said. He didn't say anything as we continued walking. After taking a cab to the upperside of town, we arrived at a small health center.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" the middle aged receptionist with short red hair asked without looking up from her work. "Mandino" I said. She looked through some papers and mumbled to herself. "Ah yes, Ariel. Your class is in the second floor" she said. "Thank you" I said and walked to the elevator. Dante had been completely quiet for a while. "Something on your mind?" I asked. He looked at me. "Not really its just a little weird seeing a bunch of pregnant women in one room" he said.

"Hey listen, I really appreciate you coming along with me Dante, it really means a lot" I said sympathetically. "Your welcome Ariel" he said. I raised an eyebrow, surprised that he had used my name. The bell rang and the door opened. We walked into a crowded chilly room. The room was full of husbands and wives, all eagerly waiting for the class to start. "Pick a spot everyone" a middle aged woman said. Dante picked out a spot near the door. He grabbed my hand and helped me sit on the sponge mat that was on the floor.

"Ok ladies and gentleman, my name is Brenda and I will be your instructor for today" she said fixing her shoulder length black hair into a bun. "Now ladies, when going into labor you must remember to breath and remain calm" she said demonstrating. She took a deep breath and released it in two short counts. "As for the father's, you must remember to keep calm and comfort your wife" she said.

A woman gasped and then laughed lightly. "The baby's kicking" she said. Everyone except for me and Dante circled her. "Big deal, try handling two" I mumbled. I began to feel strange and uneasy and grabbed Dante's hand to get his attention. "What is it babe?" he asked. "Help me up were leaving" I said. He smiled and I could tell by his expression that he was happy to hear that. He wrapped my left arm around his neck and leaned on his knees. "Ready?" he asked placing his right arm around my waist. I nodded and sucked in a sharp breath as he slowly stood up, pulling me along with him.

Luckily no one was paying attention to us. We were able to sneak out of the room easily. As we quickly walked past the receptionist she called after us. "Excuse me, the class isn't over" she said putting her hand over the phone. I ignored her and kept walking. I heard her scoff and then small rapid footsteps. "Didn't you hear me? I said the class wasn't over" she stated in an angrily manner. I pushed past her and continued.

"Hey" she shouted. She grabbed my arm and spun me to face her. "Let go of me" I said in a harsh and warning tone. She took the message and released my arm. Dante whistled for a cab. He helped me in and slammed the door. "Where to?" the driver asked. "Downtown" he said. We were silent the entire drive. "What was that all about babe?" he asked. "That class was just a load of bull" I said. He said nothing and looked out the window.

A/N- Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Dante why can't you ever keep this place clean?" I asked picking up three empty boxes of pizza and 12 empty bottles of beer. "What for?" he questioned flatly without looking up from the magazine. I growled but decided that it was better not to argue and threw the trash away in a small garbage can. "Go to hell Dante" I said.

"Been there" he stated. There was a knock at the door. I walked or more like wobbled over to it and answered it. A young boy with short spiky black hair and small black eyes who appeared to be 13 was standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "I'm looking for Ariel" he said. His eyes flashed red. I slammed the door in his face. Dante looked up just as the boy broke through the wooden doors and sent me flying across the room. Dante caught me in his arms before I hit the ground. He gently sat me down on the floor. Quicker than a ray of light he grabbed his sword and stood in front of me. "Step away human and give me the girl" the boy said evilly. He calmly walked towards us, his eyes were glowing extremely red. "Why would I do that?" Dante taunted.

"I have no business or intention with fighting a pathetic human like you" the boy said. Dante smiled as the boy walked closer. "Who sent you demon?" Dante asked. The boy looked at me and smiled. "Adiemus, son of Mundus and king of the underworld" he said, "Give up and come with me Ariel, unless you want me to kill your human friend". The boy dissapeared for two seconds and then reapperead in front of Dante.

The demon punched Dante in the face and sent him flying across the room. As soon as Dante hit the wall the boy grabbed my sword and threw it in Dante's direction. "Nooo" I screamed as I saw the sword stab Dante in the chest. The boy laughed and turned his attention back to me. "My king is becoming impatient with you Ariel" he said laughing. I growled and sent him flying a few feet back with a gush of wind from my palm. "So his real name is Adiemus huh, well you can tell him to rot in hell" I said angrily.

I slowly stood up and sent a giant fist of rock towards him. He groaned as it hit him. I threw a large fire ball at him and panted as my strength was quickly dissapearing. He growled and lunged at me. He stopped halfway and looked down at his stomach. I followed his gaze and saw my sword sticking out of him. My eyes quickly flickered to the wall where Dante had been. I searched for him but could not find anyone. There was no sign of him.

A slight click was heard behind the boy. I saw Dante standing behind him and aiming his black gun at him. How could he still be alive?, I thought. "Your not human are you?" the boy questioned as he turned around. Dante smiled and pulled out his sword from his chest. Blood spilled onto the floor. I watched in amazement as his wound closed. "Are you the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda, the demon who defeated Mundus?" the boy inquired. "Bingo" Dante said and pulled the trigger.

I watched as the boy turned to dust. "Your a demon?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Technically I'm only half" he said replacing the weapons on the wall. He sighed and took his usual position on the chair. "Are you ever going to tell me why this so called 'king' is after you?" he asked. "Before we met, I was kidnapped and raped by a demon who I thought was named Will. Now he wants to rule this world using my children" I said sitting down on the couch.

Dante was quiet. After a minute he spoke. "When were you planning on telling me about your powers, and that the children your carrying are half demon?" he questioned. It almost sounded like he was angry. "I don't know" I said looking at him. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head back. "Well, what's done is done" he said.

Two weeks have passed since that incident. Every once in a while a demon would come and try to take me. But before they had a chance Dante would always slice them apart or blow them away. I always felt safe and happy when he was around. I was cleaning his bedroom when I heard the phone rang. "Devil May Cry" Dante said into the receiver. It was quiet for a moment. "I'll be right there" he said and slammed the phone.

"Hey babe" he called. I walked out of the bedroom. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" he said and left. I sighed and sat down on the bed. It was then that I remembered that I had a doctor's appoinment in the afternoon. I stood up and stripped out of the grey sweats and slipped on a white tubetop sundress with matching flip-flops. It was pretty much the only thing I could wear since my stomach was huge. I left him a note on the desk saying that I was going to the hospital and walked outside. "Finally, no sun" I said. The weather was cool and the sky was cloudy. I couldn't ask for a more perfect day.

"Hello Ariel its nice to see you again" Dr. Romero said. I smiled at him. "Hello Dr. Romero" I said sitting up in the small hospital bed I was in. "I see your almost due" he said. I nodded, "Yes, just four more weeks". He turned on the ultrasoft machine and placed it on my belly. From the small screen I could see two heads and two bodies. "Your babies seem to be healthy. Would you like to know the sex?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Your having a boy and a girl. They should be due in October 23rd" he said and shut the machine off.

"Wow, now that I think about it... it kinda seems to be so soon" I said more to myself. "I'll see you in a month Ariel" Dr. Romero said and left. I changed back into the dress and wobbled out of the hospital. The walk home was very peaceful. I can't believe I think of Dante's shop as home, I thought. I suddenly had a small craving for chocolate as I passed by Mauries Grocery Store.

I walked in and was greeted by Mr. Castro. "Hello Ariel, long time no see" he said cheerfully. "Hi Mr. Castro, how's business?" I asked. "Can't complain. Please call me Jeremy. Wow look at you" he said grabbing my hand and spinning me around. "Yeah I'm a huge whale" I stated. "Your still beautiful no matter what size you are" he said.

"Thank you" I said and grabbed a 3 musketeers bar, one of my favorite candie bars. I walked to the cash register and took out a dollar from my pocket. "Hold on Ariel you don't have to pay for that, its on the house" Jeremy said.

"Oh no, I would rather pay" I said. He shook his head and gave me the money. "No I insist" he said. I smiled, "Thank you". I waved goodbye and continued my small journey home.

A/N- I am aware that there are a lot spelling mistakes, and I don't mean to sound rude but please just ignore them. Nobody's perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Dante walked into his shop arriving from the strip club. He had finished his mission a few hours ago and decided to kick back. "Hey babe I'm back" he called. When no one answered he ran to his bedroom. "Babe you in here?" he called bursting in and finding it empty. "Shit" he cursed jumping over the railing and landing on his feet. He noticed a small white paper on his desk.

He grabbed it and read it. "Dante, I'm at the hospital". Oh no, he thought. He ran to the door and opened it and gasped quietly when he saw Ariel standing there with a startled expression on her face. The sun shining off her face made her look extremely beautiful. Her blue eyes seemed to be glowing, alongside her silver hair. He hugged her and ran his hand through her hair. She gasped, bewildered by his sudden reaction and returned the hug.

"What happened, are you alright?" he asked with worry. She smiled, "Dante I'm fine it was just a check up''. He sighed in relief and pulled her inside. "I have some news" she said excitedly. "What is it?" he asked grabbing a beer from the fridge. "I'm having a boy and a girl. Their expected to be born in October 23rd" she informed. "That's great" he said. Wait a minute, that's only four weeks away, he thought feeling a little nervous.

"Don't worry Dante I'm sure I'll be gone before their born" she said. He stuttered before he could answer. "Stay as long as you want babe, I don't mind" he quickly said. He didn't want her to leave. He sat on his chair and lifted his feet onto the desk. "I'm going to sleep" Ariel said. "Sure babe" Dante said opening his playboy magazine.

Dante burped and flipped the page. He was on his sixth beer. It had been three hours since Ariel had gone upstairs, and since business was slow he decided to just kick back and have a couple of beers. Evidently his mind would wander and he soon found himself thinking about Ariel. He never noticed how lonely he was until she came into his life. He knew she was special to him, he just wasn't sure how or why. Trish and Lady were special to him also, but Ariel was more special.

He decided to check on her. The beer cans clattered noisily to the floor as he stood up from his chair. He walked up the stairs slowly and quietly. He tapped the wooden door lightly and entered his bedroom. Ariel was sleeping calmly and soundly on her back. She looked so beautiful to him. She winced and cried out softly in pain. Her hand automatically touched her big belly. Her babies must have kicked her, Dante thought watching as she moved her body to her side.

He hated that she was raped by Mundus's son, but she seemed happy. Her happiness and safety was all that mattered to him. He smiled and sat down next to her. "Dante" she said tenderly in her sleep as he stroked her long straight hair. She shivered from the breeze entering the room. He pulled the red blanket over her. He sighed angrily and left his room. "I'm such an idiot" he scolded himself as he stomped down the stairs. "I'm not supposed to get involved with clients".

He grabbed his coat, Ebony and Ivory and Rebellion. "I need a drink" he said leaving his shop.

A/N- I do apologize for the short chapters but school and homework takes up most of my time. So to make up for it I will be posting chapter 8 and 9 as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

A/N- Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 8**

I awoke from a great sleep and sighed happily, feeling completely rested. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had of me and Dante together as a couple with my babies. All of us together as a happy family. It was then that I realized that I had fallen in love with Dante. "He probably doesn't even feel the same way" I said to myself.

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was still up. My watch said that it was a quarter to six. I must have slept all day, I thought. "Well I better get up" I said sitting up and placing my feet on the cold wooden floor. I stood up and slipped on my black flip-flops which matched my sun dress perfectly. I took a step forward and collapsed on the bed. My legs were really stiff.

It took me awhile but I was finally able to stand up and make my way down the stairs. "Dante, are you here?" I called receiving no answer. I sighed, feeling completely alone and sat down on the couch awaiting his arrival. I began to grow impatient and left his shop. I walked around the small neighborhood for awhile and decided to pay my old boss a visit.

The small bell on the top of the door rang as I opened the door. Jeremy was working the cash register and smiled widely when he saw me. "Ariel its so good to see you again" he said. He walked around the counter and hugged me. He gasped and stepped back, a shocked expression on his face. "I think your baby just tried to kick me" he said. I laughed, "Yeah they tend to do that". He raised an eyebrow. "They?" he questioned. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought I told you. I'm having twins" I said. "Well isn't that nice, congratulations" he said cheerfully,"When are they due?".

"Three weeks" I answered. "So soon" he said. He walked back to the counter and grabbed a beautiful red rose. "This is for you, a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl" he said handing it to me. "Thank you Mr. Castro this is very sweet of you" I said blushing and taking it. I sniffed it and sighed. It smelled beautiful. "As I've told you before Ariel, if there's ever anything you need I'm here for you" he said. "Thank you I really appreciate it" I said and left. "I better get back" I said to myself.

When I arrived Dante was waiting for me. He was sitting on his desk. "Where have you been?" he asked angrily. "Calm down Dante I just went for a short walk" I said. Dante jumped off the desk and grabbed my arm roughly. "Why can't you understand that there are demons after you" he said aggressively. His breath smelled like beer and his eyes were slightly red from the alcohol.

"Dante your drunk, you don't what your saying" I stated freeing myself from his grasp. "If your not going to listen then maybe you should leave, I don't need you or your money anymore" he spat at me. I felt my heart break in two as the man that I loved said those awful words. "You want me to leave? Fine, I'll leave as soon as I get my clothes" I shouted.

Dante pushed past me and left. I fell to my knees and cried. So this is how he felt towards me. He only wanted my money. He never wanted me or even cared about me. I forced myself to stop crying and made my way to his room. I gathered all of my belongings and wrote him a letter.

_Dante, by the time you read this I will be long gone.  
I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me for these past months.  
You made me really happy.  
This is the last bit of money I owe you.  
I love you.  
Ariel_

I left the letter on his desk and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

A/N- Here's chapter 9. Dante is out of character but who cares, its part of the fun. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 9**

Dante had finally cooled off and returned to his shop. "Hey babe you here?" he called and received no answer. _Where could she be?, _he thought sitting on his chair. He noticed a stuffed envelope on his desk and opened it. Inside was a letter and five hundred dollars. He slammed his fist on the desk as he finished reading Ariel's letter.

"Damn it" he yelled running out of his shop. He never expected her to leave. It was just a small fight, and he didn't mean anything he said. Dante ran around the town looking in her favorite hang-out places. "Where could she be?" he asked no one in particular. He then remembered that she told him where she used to work.

He burst into the busy store, receiving complaints from angry customers as he cut in front of the line. A tall white man wearing a black suit was working the cash register. Dante recognized the man as Ariel's boss. He grabbed the man's collar and pulled him closer to his face. 'Where is she?" he asked aggresively.

"I don't know who your talking about. Please leave" Jeremy said. Dante growled and tightened his grip. "I know your lying, now you tell me where she is or I'll kill you" Dante threatened as he pulled out Ivory and aimed it at her boss head. Mr. Castro smiled smugly. "If your going to kill me, you better do it quick" he said.

Dante saw that the man was looking behind him. He turned his head and saw the scared and horrified expressions of dozens of people. Damn it, he thought. Dante growled and released Mr. Castro. He put Ivory back in its holster and walked out of the store. Dante felt horrible and lonely again. Especially since he now knew that Ariel felt the same way he did.

He walked into Aubrey's Gold Club, his favorite strip club, for the third time in a day. Loud erotic music burst through the speakers as he sat in his usual spot in the back where he could get a good view of the strippers. "Please welcome Candy" the announcer said. A young red head stepped out onto the stage. She was wearing the traditional school girl outfit with long black platform boots. All the drunk men cheered and whistled as she began her routine.

"What's wrong Dante?" a young black haired woman asked. Dante looked away from Candy and recognized his favorite waitress. "Why would you presume something is wrong Lovely?" he questioned looking at her brown eyes to avoid looking at her breasts who were in plain view. She was wearing nothing but a black g-string. "Well, you only come once everyday" she said sitting down next to him. She filled up a glass with beer from the bar behind her and placed it next to him.

Dante looked at the floor and said nothing. "Now I know something is wrong, you never refuse a beer" she said. "I'm not thirsty" Dante said trying to make himself focus on Lovely's sister but couldn't. Lovely laughed and nudged him playfully. "Come on you can tell me anything'' she encouraged.

Dante sighed and decided to tell her what had happened. "You know the pregnant girl I told you about?" he asked. "You mean the one you love, yea I know her" Lovely said leaning on the table with her face in her hands. "How did you know?" Dante inquired. "Its pretty noticeable, I mean you talk about her all the time" Lovely stated. Dante was a little surprised that she had paid attention to everything he had said.

"Well, we got into an argument and I told her to leave and then I came here. When I went back she was gone" Dante said.

"Did you mean it?" Lovely asked.

"No" Dante answered.

"Well then, find her and apologize" Lovely said.

Dante scoffed, "You make it sound like its so simple".

"It is actually. What type of love is it?" Lovely questioned.

Dante looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Is it love, big love, or is it great love?" Lovely inquired.

"What's the difference?" Dante questioned, slightly confused.

"You get over love in two weeks. Big love takes two years, and great love... well it changes your life" she said, "So which is it?".

Dante looked at the floor.

_I want her. I need her_, he thought. "Its great love. I've never felt this way towards anyone before. She really has changed my life" he said.

"Do I have to say more?" Lovely asked.

Dante shook his head. "No, I know what I have to do. Thanks Lovely. I hope you find someone special in your life" he said and walked away.

Lovely sighed, "I did Dante, but its just not meant to be" she whispered as she watched him leave. "You never really know what you have until its gone" she said.

Dante walked out into the cold dark night. Nothing was going to stop him now. He was determined to find the woman he loved. He ran to the store and saw Ariel's boss locking up. He quietly walked up to him and picked him up into the air. Jeremy gasped as he was slammed into the wall. "Where is she?" Dante asked angrily. "If your Dante then I'm not going to tell you anything. Do you have any idea how much you hurt her you bastard" Jeremy said.

Dante suddenly released him and stepped back. "I know I hurt her, and believe me I have never hated myself more than I do now. I love her and your going to tell me where she is if you value your life" Dante said pulling out Ebony and Ivory. "Would you be willing to give your own life for her?" Mr. Castro asked in a serious tone. "Yes" Dante answered. Mr. Castro sighed and nodded his head. "Very well I will take you to her. My name is Jeremy by the way" he said.

The two walked in silence. After a while Dante grew impatient. "Where is she?" he asked for the third time. "She's at my apartment" Jeremy answered. Castro's apartment was twenty blocks away from his store. He lived in small apartment inside a tall red building. "Ariel are you here?" Jeremy called as he opened the door. No one answered. "That's odd" he whispered. Dante searched the apartment frantically. Jeremy saw a note taped to the fridge and read it.

_Jeremy,  
Thank you for letting me stay here, but I can't.  
I'm leaving for Chicago tonight.  
Goodbye.  
Ariel_

Dante saw the worried expression on Jeremy's face and automatically knew that something was wrong. He walked over to him. "What's is it Jeremy?" Dante asked. Jeremy said nothing but raised the letter up for Dante to see. Dante's eyes scanned the paper over and over again. He couldn't believe that she was leaving. _No, she's not leaving,_ he thought.

A/N- Not sure when chapter 10 will be posted but it will be soon. So stay tuned!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

I sighed, growing impatient for the train to Chicago to arrive. I needed to get as far away from here as possible. "Is this seat taken?" a short blond woman with green eyes asked. I looked at her and smiled, those eyes looked strangely familiar. "No of course not" I said removing my bag. She smiled and sat down. I went back to looking at the floor.

A single tear fell down my cheek and I began sobbing softly. "What's wrong honey?" the woman asked. I looked up and smiled in a embarrased manner. "I'm sorry" I apoligized. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me. "Its alright, do you want to talk about it?" she questioned. I shook my head, not really liking the idea of sharing my problems with a stranger.

"I understand, but you know, talking really helps" she said. I sighed and wiped the tears away from my face. "The man I love hurt me" I said in a broken voice. "Listen sweetie, I don't know that much about love, but I do know that if you truly love someone you can always forgive them" she said. I thought about it and realized she was right.

"Now boarding for Chicago" a male voice said over the p.a. I sucked in a deep breath and gathered my things. "Thank you for the advice" I said to the woman. She smiled and helped me stand up. "Congratulations on the twins Ariel" she said as I walked away. I gasped and turned to face her but found no one. The woman was gone, there was no trace or evidence that she had ever been there.

_How did she know my name? Who was she?,_ I thought looking around. I walked up to the conductor and handed him my ticket. Just as I was about to step inside I heard my name being called in the distance. I turned around and saw Jeremy and Dante running towards me. "Ariel stop" Dante yelled. I looked away, not sure what to do.

_Should I ignore him and leave?, _I questioned myself. The woman's words played back in my head. _What should I do, _I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by the conductor's voice. "Miss are you boarding the train or not?" he asked impatiently. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I mumbled and stepped off the steps.

I saw Dante smile and I couldn't help but smile myself. Dante ran and picked me up in an embracing hug. "Ariel" he said putting me down. Mr. Castro had finally caught up was and breathing rapidly and deeply. "Tell her Dante" he said leaning forward and panting. "What? Tell me what?" I questioned.

"Ariel, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I love you" he said. I looked deeply into his blue eyes. He was telling the truth. "I love you too" I whispered into his ear. He smiled and kissed me. His soft smooth lips were warm agaisnt mine. I felt a small spark course through my entire body as I deepened the kiss.

The frantic kicking made me break the kiss. I cradled my stomach and laughed. Dante and Jeremy laughed with me. "Let's go home" Jeremy said. The three of us left the station. From the corner of my eye I saw the woman. She was standing in the darkness and smiling at me. Her figure suddenly changed and took the form of my dead friend Tina. I watched as she disapeared from sight. "What are you looking at babe?" Dante asked with curiosity. I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing" I said.

A/N- I want to thank all my reviewers and readers. You have all kept me motivated. I know its short but there's more to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"Dana" Adiemus said. "Bring me your father''. The tall pale girl with long silver straight hair and blue eyes bowed and walked away from her master's room. Her long black trench coat fluttered in the wind and the sound of her combat boots echoed off the stone walls. Adiemus smiled widely. "The time to take action has come" he said.

An hour later Dana walked in. She was dragging a chubby man behind her. The man was wearing a torn white shirt and black pants. His short black hair was a mess. Adiemus shook his head. "You human's fill me with pity. Always complaining about your problems" he said.

Dana laughed as her adoptive father fell to the floor and took her place standing next to her master. Adiemus crossed his legs and leaned farther into the red leather chair, slightly amused as the drunk man struggled to stand up. Once the drunk man succeded Adiemus cleared his throat. "John Mandino. Its good to see you again after so many months" he said.

John snorted and glared at Dana. "Dana... you bring dishonor to this family" he spat at her. She smiled widely. "What do you know about honor?" she questioned aggresively. "Your sister--" he began and was cut short by Dana's sudden outburst. "Do not speak to me about my sister. She means nothing to me" she yelled.

Adiemus placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Dana" he said in a soothing voice. She panted as she fought the urge to burn her father alive and relaxed once the urge had passed. "John, would you like something to drink?" Adiemus offered. John shook his head and crossed his arms. "What do you want Adiemus, I already sold you Ariel and Dana" he said.

Dana flinched and lunged forward. John threw his arms up and shielded himself. Dana growled and struggled against the strong invisible force that was holding her back. She knew that Adiemus was the one holding her back. "I will not tell you twice Dana" he growled. She gasped as a skull headed demon holding a whip appeared in front of her. "You know the punishment for disobeyment" Adiemus said. She dissapeared into thin air.

John and Adiemus were quiet. Dana's tortured screams and the sound of whips could be heard throughout the entire castle. Adiemus cleared his throat and acted casual. "Shall we continue?" he asked. John nodded. "Now as you know, Ariel is pregnant with my children, who will rule the underworld and your world" he said. "So why do you need me?" John interrupted.

Adiemus raised a finger to signal that he wasn't done speaking. "I need you John, to bring her back". John grimaced and thought about refusing his order. "If you refuse John, I'll have you killed" Adiemus said. John sighed, "Very well". Adiemus smiled, exposing a mouthful of sharp pointy teeth. "Excellent. Dismissed" he said.

A/N- What do you guys think? Read and review!! Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

I groaned angrily and paced around the large room. Dante sat at his desk reading a magazine and eating another slice of pizza. It was now October 30th and my babies were still inside of me. They were eight days late, and this was really pissing me off. "Forget this" I muttered and burst through the doors. "Hey" Dante called after me.

I blinked several times to get rid of the grey spots in my eyes that were left from the bright sunlight and made my to the hospital. "Babe you need to calm down and relax" Dante said as he caught up with me. My blue sundress and Dante's coat fluttered in the wind. "Don't tell me to relax Dante" I snapped at him. He stayed quiet and walked two feet behind me.

"Hello Ariel its so nice to see you again" a nurse at the front office said. _Oh great,_ I thought bitterly. It was the same slutty nurse from before. I smiled a fake smile. "Are you here for a check up?" she asked. _What do you think? _"Yes" I answered calmly. "Follow me" she said standing up from the desk. She winked at Dante and walked in front of us.

She led us to a small office. "Have a seat, Dr. Romero will be right with you" she said leaving. I sat down on the cold medal chair and looked around. There was a black medal desk in front of me and a matching file cabinet behind it. A small plant was hanging from the roof above the cabinet and there was a small gallon of water next to the cabinet. Dante sat next to me and looked out the glass window.

"If you want to go and bang the nurse, knock yourself out" I said angrily. Dante derided and shifted himself into a more comfortable position. "Don't be that way babe" he said. I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry Dante, its just that I'm really stressed and these hormones are making me cranky" I explained. He waved his hand in the air. "Forget about it babe. But maybe I will take that offer you suggested. The nurse looks really hot today" he said. I growled and smacked him in the head. "Hey what was that for?" he asked massaging his head. "For being an ass" I shot at him.

"I was just kidding" he grumbled. Just then the glass door behind us swung open. "Evening" Dr. Romero said. "Evening doc" Dante said. "Hello Dr." I greeted. The doctor walked to his desk and sat down. "Would any of you like a glass of water?" he offered. Dante shook his head. "Yes please" I said. The doctor grabbed a plastic cup from the top of the gallon and filled it up. "Thank you" I said as he handed me the cup.

"Now I have been told that your babies are eight days late" he said. I nodded and took a long sip. "Well don't worry, its perfectly normal. The best way to make your water break Miss Mandino, is for you to have sex" he said. I choked on and began to cough. Once I regained air I shook my head.

"Isn't there another way?" I asked. "'Yes there are, but having sex is the most recommended" he said. I sighed angrily, "Thank you for your time doctor". I stood up and stomped out of his office. "Hey babe wait" Dante called. My blood was boiling from anger. The nurse looked up from her work with a worried expression. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "Stop being such a slut and do your job" I shouted leaving the hospital.

I could just picture the surprised expression on her face, but I didn't care. "That was hot babe" Dante said as we walked to his shop. _Why am I not surprised?,_ I thought shaking my head. The two of us were quiet the entire way. Dante opened the door for me and held it open. I stepped inside and sat on the couch. Dante removed his coat and plopped down next to me.

"So where do you want to do this?" he asked. I wasn't sure what he meant. "Do what?" I questioned confused. "Where do you want to have sex? We can do it here or in the bed" he said. I looked at him dumbfounded. "Bite me" I snapped. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "If you want me to sure" he said. I strucked him in the head and pushed myself onto my feet. "I'm going to bed. ALONE" I said emphasizing the word alone. He groaned in disappointment as I entered his bedroom.

The next day I woke up extremely happy. I quickly showered and slipped on a white dress with matching flip-flops. Dante's snores filled the room as I made my way down the stairs. Dante was curled up on the couch, fast asleep and shirtless. It made me smile and think about what the doctor said. _If its the only way to make my water break maybe I should sleep with him, _I thought. My trail of thought was interrupted when I felt Dante grab my hand.

"Hey babe" he said sleepily. "Hey" I answered sweetly. "What time is it?" he asked. I looked up at the wall. The clock that I had recently bought said that it was 11:15 am. "Almost noon" I answered as he sat up. He sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "So what are we going to do about this little problem of yours?" he asked rubbing my stomach.

I looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know" I said running my hand up and down chest. His abs were so tight and his skin was so soft. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes. I heard a low rumble and realized it was Dante's stomach. I stifled a laugh as he looked at me. "You hungry babe?" he asked. I slid off of his lap and sat next to him. "Not really" I said trying to stand up. Dante quickly stood up and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him as he pulled me onto my feet.

Dante grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza, like always. "I'm going for a walk in the park" I said. "Want me to come with?" he asked slipping on a clean red shirt. "Thanks but no thanks" I said and left. It was a nice cloudy day. The air was nice and cool. I picked a perfect day to walk around the park.

The park was full of children. They were running around playing and enjoying each other's company, while the mother's were sitting on benches and talking amongst themselves. Seeing the children living their lives without a care really made me happy, but it also made me nervous and worried. Was I going to be a good mother? Will my children love me? Will they be able to live normal lives like everyone else?

A little girl who appeared to be 4 years old bumped into me. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am" she said in a high voice that sounded like bells ringing. I smiled at her. "Well aren't you cute, its alright. What's your name?" I asked in a kind sweet voice. She smiled at me. "Marie" she answered. "Marie, such a pretty name" I said. "I'm Ariel".

I heard a woman's voice behind me calling her name and figured it was her mother. Marie looked behind me and smiled at me. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you ma'am" she said and ran off. I watched her run up to a tall woman with the same characteristics as her. As they walked away I realized that I had overreacted. Knowing that I would be a good mother as long as I loved them and protected them actually made me happy.

I continued walking and soon found myself alone. No one was around. _That's strange,_ I thought. It began to get a little cold so I decided to head back before Dante worried. Walking by myself was so peaceful. That was until I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I ignored it and continued walking. The footsteps sounded closer and louder. A chill ran down my back, it made the hairs on my arms stand up. "Ariel" a voice whispered in the wind.

I stopped walking and listened. The footsteps had stopped. My heart began to beat agaisnt my chest. "Ariel" someone behind me said. I turned around and saw the one person I never expected to hear from again. "Dad" I said surprised. He was dressed in a grey suit and his hair was actually brushed back. For a second I thought he was sober, but the redness in his eyes and the fact that he reeked of alcohol indicated that he was as drunk as ever.

He walked towards me and hugged me. I held my breath and forced myself not to react in a bad manner. "Ariel I'm so sorry honey, please come back home" he said stepping back. I shook my head and breathed in some fresh air. " No dad" I stated. He immediately grew angry and grabbed my shouldiers. "You don't have a choice, your my daughter and your coming with me" he shouted as he shook me roughly.

A loud gunshot filled the air. The two of us turned our heads in the direction the sound came from. "Step away from her" Dante demanded aiming his silver gun at my father. My father growled and tightened his grip on me. "This doesn't concern you. Get lost" he spat at Dante. I felt my father tense up as Dante walked closer. "I'm not going to tell you twice" Dante said cocking his gun.

My father pushed me aside and ran off. I was in Dante's arms before I even knew what had happened. "You ok babe?" he asked me. I nodded, still slightly shocked. I heard a loud splash followed by water dripping, and looked down to see that my water had broken. "Uh... Dante" I said.

A/N- I am still typing this story up so please be patient.


	13. Chapter 13

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

John groaned as his face hit the stone floor of the dungeon that was beneath the castle. After running off from his assignment, Adiemus's slaves had caught him and brought him to the castle. He hissed and groaned in pain again as Dana kicked him in the head. Dana was laughing wildly and enjoying herself. "Come on dad fight back" she stimulated. He could smell and feel the red liquid running down his head and mouth.

Dana waited impatiently for her father to stand up. "You human's are no fun" she said pouting. John panted and pushed himself off the floor. "Stop this madness Dana" he begged. Dana bent her knees forward and lifted her hands up in front of her. "I'm only following my master's order's dad. He told me to teach you a lesson" she said curling her hands into fists. "Now attack me, its not fun if you don't fight back".

"I won't fight you Dana" John said in a strained voice. She sighed exasperatedly. "Human's are so incomprehensible, always making the dumbest choices. Suit yourself" she said. She attacked him without hesitation. John blocked every punch she threw at him, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the kick to his head. He spun around in the air and landed on his back.

Dana placed her foot on his chest and reached into her coat. She took out a Hatori Hanzo sword and raised it above him. Just as she was about to stab her father in the chest, Adiemus's voice filled the dungeon. "That's enough Dana. Bring him to me" he said. Dana growled and obeyed her masters command.

She placed the sword in her coat and picked her father up. She tossed him over her shoulder and jumped effortlessly into the tower of the castle. She walked into the main room, where her master was sitting in his leather chair, and dropped John on the floor. John coughed and spat up blood as Dana stood next to Adiemus.

"John, I'm so disapointed in you" Adiemus said. John continued coughing and sucked in a deep breath. "It wasn't my fault, a man interfered" he said. Adiemus knew who John was talking about. So she is still being protected by the son of Sparda, he thought. "Very well" he said. He snapped his fingers. One of his demon slaves bowed in front of him and presented him with a silver case that was holding a silver 9mm handgun.

Adiemus grabbed the gun, cocked it and shot John in the leg. John screamed and fell onto the floor. "Wait Adiemus" John said raising his hand in the air. "Ariel's going into labor" he said. Adiemus aimed the gun at John. "What makes you so sure?" he questioned. "I hid behind a tree and saw everything" John said. Adiemus rubbed his chin. "Very well. I'm not going to kill you" he said. John sighed in relief.

He snapped his fingers again. Dana smiled and walked forward. John gasped. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill me" he protested. "I'm not, your daughter is. I have no use for you John. Farewell and give my regards to my father" Adiemus said.

John screamed as he saw red flames appear on Dana's hands. Dana laughed and set her father on fire. The stone room was soon filled with John's agonized screams of pain and torture. Everyone watched John's flesh fall to the ground. Soon there was nothing left but ashes. "Well, now that the least of our problems is over" Adiemus said, "I think we can make this work".

"Dana, I want you to bring me my children in less than a month" he said crossing his legs. Dana, who had been standing close to her father and smiling the entire time, turned and bowed to her master. "Yes master" she said smiling evily.

A/N- Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. You have made me really happy. But like I said before, I'm still typing this story up. So please continue to be patient. I love you all!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

I began to breathe rapidly as Dante took in what I meant. "Let's go babe" he said grabbing my hand. "Wait, shouldn't I clean the mess up?" I asked as he pulled me. I was having a hard time keeping up with his fast paced walk. "Don't worry about it babe. We have to get you to a hospital" he said.

I let go of his hand and placed my hands on my knees. "Hold on Dante I can't walk that fast" I said panting and cradling my stomach. Dante walked towards me and picked me up bridal style in his arms. "Just hold on Ariel" he said. I held onto the collar of his coat as he ran to the hospital. His breathing was even, almost as if he was just taking a small stroll.

I groaned in pain and forced myself not to scream. It felt like my insides were being ripped out. I knew it was a contraction, since the pain was coming from my lower back. I also knew that the next one's were going to be stronger and longer. I relaxed a little as the pain faded. "Were almost there babe" Dante said picking up the pace. I looked up and saw that we were only a few blocks away.

_Just breathe_, I told myself as I remembered that useless lesson I took when I was seven months pregnant. The pain returned and lasted for a full minute. It was so strong that I had to close my eyes and clench my teeth to keep from crying out. I began to breathe and pant rapidly. "I need help" Dante yelled. I opened my eyes and saw that we were inside the lobby of the hospital. Dr. Romero and three nurses quickly surrounded us.

"Somebody get a wheelchair" Dr. Romero ordered. A short nurse with black hair tied in a bun left and quickly returned with what Dr. Romero asked for. "Put her down gently" he told Dante. Dante did as he was instructed. I took one last look at him before they wheeled me away. "Your doing great Ariel" Dr. Romero said encouragingly. "Where are you taking her?" I heard Dante shout as the double doors closed.

I continued my rhythmic panting and breathing as they wheeled me into a big room. The bed was covered with pink and white sheets. There was a window by the bed and the walls were covered with blue wallpaper. All of the nurses left just as Dante burst in, looking a little angry and worried. "What's going on?" he demanded. Dr. Romero stepped in front of him and raised his hands in a calming manner. "Calm down sir and help me" he said.

The two of them stood on each side of me and bent down. "Alright Ariel were going to lift you up onto the bed" Dr. Romero instructed. I nodded and wrapped my arms around their necks. The fact that they were pulling me up from the wheelchair while I was having another contraction didn't help when I was trying not to scream.

"Would you like some epidural?" Dr. Romero asked as he hooked up the IV to the back of my hand. I shook my head. "No, I want to do this the natural way" I said in a strained voice. Dr. Romero nodded and left. I was beginning to feel a little tired. "Dante" I said. He immediately sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Thank you" I said and placed my head on the soft pillows.

The next contraction made me jolt straight up. "Babe you ok?" Dante asked worriedly. I nodded and squeezed his hand. He didn't seem to notice, in fact he didn't even flinch. "What's taking the doctors so long?" he questioned. Before I could answer, a tall Asian doctor with short black hair and green eyes entered my room.

"Hello Miss Mandino, I'm Doctor Lee Chang. I have been assigned to help you deliver your children" he said in a friendly voice. "Good, then let's go" Dante said impatiently. Dr. Chang chuckled. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You see, we have to wait until you've dilated 10 centimeters Miss Mandino" he said.

"How much have I dilated?" I asked. He looked through his notes for a second. "So far you've dilated 3 centimeters. I'll be back in two hours to check on your progress" he said and left. I looked at Dante. By the look on his face I could tell he was confused. "Did he mean that we have to wait until your-- " he trailed off in mid sentence. I nodded and chuckled as he shuddered.

"Are you scared babe?" he asked changing the subject.

"A little" I confessed.

"I'll be there, don't worry" he said.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately and then slowly deepened it. I ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled away and braced myself for the oncoming contraction. This one lasted for a full minute and a half. "Dante can you get me something to eat?" I asked. "Sure babe" he said leaving my side and walking to the door. A few seconds later he returned with a plastic cup full of ice. I looked at him with a confused expression. He shrugged. "The nurse said that this is the only thing you can eat" he explained. I sighed and began to crush the ice between my teeth.

36 hours later Dr. Chang returned for what seemed to be the tenth time, and checked the papers from the machine I was hooked up to. Dante was snoring loudly beside me and I was on my third cup of ice. Dr. Chang smiled widely and looked at me. "Miss Mandino, its time" he said. My eyes widened at the news. "Really?" I asked feeling excited and scared at the same time. He nodded his head and unhooked the machine.

The bed shifted to one side as I sat up. Dante grumbled and opened his eyes. He immediately jumped off the bed when he saw that Dr. Chang was helping me stand up. "What's going on?" he asked. "Its time" I answered. In an instant he was standing beside me. The two of them walked me to a wheelchair. "Easy does it Miss Mandino" Dr. Chang whispered into my ear.

"Please, call me Ariel" I said sitting down. I was taken to a room with a single bed. "Are we ready ladies?" Dr. Chang asked as we entered. "Yes doctor" the two nurses answered. One nurse was Asian and the other was African American. Dante picked me up from the chair and laid me down on the bed. He then covered me with a white sheet.

Both nurses grabbed my legs and placed them on the metal steps that were attached to the end of the bed. I held Dante's hand as they spread my legs apart. "Ok Ariel, I will tell you when to start pushing" Dr. Chang said as he sat down in front of me. My heart was beating wildly against my chest. I breathed deeply to calm myself down and succeeded.

My hands were still slightly shaking. "I'm right here babe" Dante said in a smooth calm voice. I noticed that the Asian nurse was standing next to Dr. Chang and the other nurse was standing next to me. Both of them had their hair tied up in a bun. The three of them were wearing masks over their faces and rubber gloves.

"Alright were good to go. Start pushing Ariel" Dr. Chang instructed. I did as I was told and pushed with all the force and energy I had. It felt like I was being torn in half. I clenched my teeth and forced myself not to scream. "Push Ariel" Dr. Chang ordered. Sweat fell down my head as I pushed harder. "Push" he ordered again. "I am pushing" I said in a strained voice.

I looked at Dante, he looked so calm. He wiped a cool rag across my forehead. "Oh god this really hurts" I said pushing. "I can see the head" Dr. Chang said. I had been pushing for three minutes. "Just one more push sweetie" the nurse next to me said. I nodded and held my breath as I pushed. The room was soon filled with a baby's cry. "Its a boy" Dr. Chang said.

I sighed in relief and relaxed. Dr. Chang gave my baby to the nurse that was standing next to him. She handed my baby to Dante. I caught a small glimpse of my son. He was covered in blood. I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Ok Ariel just relax for a minute" Dr. Chang said. "The next one should be coming soon".

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The nurse asked Dante. He nodded and placed my son on a table. I watched as he cut the cord. He smiled and handed my son to the nurse. "Where are you taking him?" I asked as the nurse left. "Its alright dear, she's just taking him to the nursery" the other nurse reassured me.

Dante once again stood next to me. He kissed my forehead lightly and then my lips. "Alright Ariel, its time to push again" Dr. Chang said. Dante pulled away and grabbed my hand. I looked at him. He gave my hand a small squeeze and smiled. I looked at the ceiling and pushed with all my strength. The pain wasn't as strong this time. "Push" Dr. Chang ordered. I_f he says push one more time I'm going to kill him,_ I thought.

"Push babe" Dante said. I shook my head. I couldn't do it anymore. I was to weak and exhausted. "Push Ariel" Chang ordered. My sudden anger gave enough strength. I pushed with all my force and relaxed once my daughter's cries filled the room. Once again Dante followed the same procedure.

Once the nurse took my daughter to the nursery Dante walked over to me and kissed me again. "Great job babe" he said wiping the sweat off of my forehead. The African American nurse touched Dante's shoulder. "Please come with me sir. Your wife needs to recover" she said. I looked at Dante. He smiled and kissed me again. I threw my head back against the pillows and watched as he left the room.

A/N- I am going to try to post the next chapter in the weekend. I'm not going to promise you that I will. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Dante watched as Ariel's children were attended to. He was making sure they were safe from any harm. "Would you like to bathe them?" the Asian nurse asked. He nodded and removed his gloves. Dante turned the knob on the small bathtub and waited until the water was warm enough. He then picked up the small baby boy from the crib he was in. The boy had Ariel's silver hair and bright red eyes.

The nurse smiled and watched as Dante gently bathed the child. "Your going to be a great father" she said. Dante smiled and handed the boy to her. "Thank you" he said refilling the tub. He picked up the little girl and gently placed her in the bathtub. She looked exactly like Ariel. She had the same hair and bright blue eyes.

As he bathed her she began to cry. "Its alright little one" he said in a soothing voice. She looked at him and stopped crying. He smiled and followed the nurse to a changing table. "Do you know how to change a baby?" she asked. She laughed lightly when Dante shook his head. "I'm new at this father thing" he confessed.

"Its alright, your not the only one" the nurse said as she showed him how to strap the ends of the diaper. The nurse then placed each baby on a metal machine. The machine beeped and showed their weight. "The twins each weigh 8 pounds" the nurse said and wrote it on a piece of paper. Dante cradled each child in his arms like if he was holding two precious jewels. _They have such soft skin, and their so adorable,_ he thought.

"All set. Would you like to leave them here or take them with you?" the nurse asked. "I'm taking them with me. My wife hasn't seen them yet" he said placing the twins in their small cribs. Dante noticed the nurse clench her fists. The nurse quickly smiled and held the door open for him as he pushed the cribs out of the nursery. He saw the nurse eye the children as he walked out the door. Dante smiled as he saw that the twins were sleeping peacefully.

"I've been waiting to meet you two for nine months now" he said to them. He walked into Ariel's room and found her sleeping soundly. He pushed the cribs next to the bed and sat down on the edge. He ran his hand up and down her arm. She didn't seem to notice. "Your so beautiful babe" he said.

There was a soft knock on the door. Dante stood up and answered it. Jeremy Castro was standing there with a big wide grin on his face. "Hello Dante" he said. "How's it going Jeremy?" Dante greeted letting him enter the room. "Great thanks, how is she?" Jeremy questioned placing the bouquet of roses he had bought next to Ariel. "She's good" Dante answered.

Jeremy walked over to the cribs and peered down at the twins. "They are adorable" he said smiling. Dante filled a glass vase with water from the small sink and placed it on the table that was near Ariel's bed. "What are you going to do now Dante?" Jeremy asked. That question caught Dante by surprise.

"The kids need a fatherly figure, so maybe I'll let them stick around" Dante said sitting down in the small chair that was next to the table. Jeremy stood firmly in front of him. "She needs someone too you know" he said crossing his arms. "I know" Dante said crossing his legs. "Ever think about marriage?" Jeremy questioned.

"So many times that I lost count. She deserves better than some low life like me. I can't even afford an engagement ring" Dante said. Jeremy said nothing for a few seconds. "I think that decision is up to her" he said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to Dante. "What's this?" Dante questioned. "Open it and find out" Jeremy ordered.

Dante opened it and gazed upon a 10 carrot European round-cut engagement ring. He looked at Jeremy, who was smiling widely with pride. "Take it" Jeremy said. "Just promise me one thing, take care of her and the kids". Dante nodded and put the box in his coat.

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post this for you guys!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Dante sitting on a chair. He was staring at me and smiling. I returned his smile and sat up. "Hey babe" he said and walked over to me. He kissed me and climbed on top of me. "Dante, I just had twins" I said. He stopped kissing me and sat back. "So?" he questioned. I looked at him dumbfounded and crossed my arms. He laughed and kissed me again.

I heard someone clear their throat. Dante turned his head in the direction which the sound came from. I blushed when I saw the african american nurse standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. "Get off me" I said pushing Dante off. He laughed and slipped off of the bed.

"Its time to fill out the birth certificates" the nurse said. The nurse sat at the chair Dante had brought for her. She opened the manila folder she was holding while Dante went to stand next to my children. "Have you decided on the names yet?" she asked. "Yes. Their names are Olivia and Octavius" I answered.

She quickly wrote it down. I looked at Dante and smiled. "Name of the father?" the nurse questioned. "Dante Sparda" he said without hesitation. The nurse wrote it down and closed the folder. "I will fill out the rest and bring you the documents when they are ready" she said as she left. "Are you sure Dante?" I asked knowing he knew what I meant. He nodded and grabbed my hands. "Positive babe" he said kissing my hands.

He stood up and reached into his coat. He pulled out a small black box and bent down on one knee. My eyes widened. "Will you marry me Ariel?" he asked opening the box. I gasped as I set my eyes on the ring. It was beautiful. I nodded and held my hand out. "Yes, Dante Sparda. I will marry you" I said wiping away the tears running down my cheek.

He stood up and placed the ring on my left finger. I kissed him repeatedly. One of my children began to cry. Dante stood up from the bed and picked up my son. "Give him to me" I said stretching my arms out towards him. My son immeditely stopped crying once he was in my arms. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Octavius giggled and touched my face.

Dante picked up my daughter and cradled her. "Olivia, such a pretty name" he whispered and kissed the top of her head. It felt strange to actually see the two people I had been fantasizing about for nine months in front of me. I wasn't use to the title 'mother' but that didn't matter. I now had two adorable children and a hot fiancee. What more could I ask for?

I heard a soft knock followed by a friendly voice. "Ariel" Jeremy said trotting towards me and embracing me in a hug. I kissed his cheek and looked down at my son. He was fast asleep. "Its so good to see you sunshine. You look great" he said. "Stop lying Jeremy" I said smiling. "My dear who said I was lying" he said. Dante sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

I looked at Olivia. She smiled at me and held her tiny hands towards me. "I think she wants you babe" Dante said. I handed Octavius to Jeremy and cradled Olivia. She giggled and pulled Dante's hair as he leaned in. He laughed and tugged at his hair. Olivia wouldn't let go. "She's got a strong grip" Dante said breaking free.

Olivia whimpered and burst into tears. Dante quickly placed his hair in front of her. She stopped crying and grabbed his hair. Jeremy and I laughed. " I think she loves you Dante" I said. He was quiet for a moment. "I love them too. I promise you babe, I'm going to be the best substitute dad I can be" he said. I smiled and kissed him. "Your not a substitute. Your the real thing" I said.

Dante and I looked at Jeremy. He smiled widely and carefully swung Octavius. Olivia had also fallen asleep, but she still had Dante's hair in her hands. Dante slowly slipped his hair out of her grip. Jeremy handed Octavius to Dante and walked to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I must go" he said and left.

"I love you Dante" I said looking into his eyes. "I love you too babe" he said. This reminded me of the dream I had. Only this time it was coming true.

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post this for you guys!! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

A/N- Its been awhile and I do apologize. Blame school. So anyways, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 17**

"Why wont you eat Octavius?" I questioned as he refused a spoonful of mashed peas. I sighed and gave the food to Olivia, who ate it without hesitation. Octavius's eyes weren't as red as they were when he was born, they were now a mourone color. The twins were two years old and everday Octavius became a little more like Dante, cocky and stubborn.

The two of them were growing at a faster rate than normal toddlers. They already had their teeth, and they could already walk. Octavius's hair was the exact same length as Dante's, while Olivia's hair ran down her back. "Try feeding him pizza babe" Dante said. "He's too young Dante" I protested.

"No he's not" Dante said grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza from the box. Octavius eagerly held his hands out for the pizza. Dante gave it to him and smiled a cocky smile as Octavius ate it. "See, he's not to young" Dante said proudly. I rolled my eyes and picked up Olivia from the high chair. "Watch Octavius while I go change Olivia" I said.

"Hey, maybe I should give Octavius a beer" Dante said as I walked away. I abruptly stopped and glared at him. "I was kidding babe" he quickly said. I threw a fireball at him and the twins began to laugh. Their high laughter made me smile. "Hey, that's not funny" Dante said patting his coat to stop the fire from spreading any further. "Olivia and Octavius do" I said.

Dante looked at Octavius, who was still laughing, and picked him up into the air. "You think that's funny Octavius? It is isn't it" Dante said in a playful manner. He began to bounce Octavius in the air. Olivia fussed in my arms. She held her hands out towards Dante. "Hold on young lady. Be careful Dante" I said walking out from the main room and into the children's room, which was in the back of the shop.

The walls were covered with blue paint. The twins each had their own crib on one side of the room, right in between the single window. When we had brought them home Dante and Jeremy had surprised me with this room. Olivia pouted as I laid her down on the changing table. "You'll get your turn to play with daddy as soon as I'm done" I said.

She smiled and played with her small feet. "Mommy" she said happily. I immediately stopped changing her and stared at her. "What?" I questioned, with a hint of surprise in my voice. "Mommy" Olivia repeated. I smiled and hugged her. "That's your first word" I whispered. I finished changing her and picked her up.

Olivia pointed at the floor. "You want to walk?" I asked. She nodded and pointed her little finger at the floor again. I set her down and grabbed her hand. I gasped when I saw that Dante had Octavius on top his shoulders. "Be careful Dante" I said in a scared voice. "Its alright babe. I've got him" Dante said. Olivia released herself from my grip and ran to Dante. He laughed and picked her up into the air. The twins happy laughs filled the room.

"She said her first word" I said proudly. Dante stopped bouncing both of them and looked at Olivia. "What was it?" he asked me. "Mommy" I answered. "Daddy" Olivia said. Dante and I stared at her in disbelief. "Mommy! Daddy!" Octavius said. Our gaze went from Olivia to Octavius. Octavius smiled proudly. "Great job kids" Dante said.

Two years later

The four of us were out walking in the park on a beautiful sunny day. The sky was blue and the light cool breeze felt great on my skin. Dante and I were sitting down on a bench. "Hey Octavius, I'll race you to the slide" Olivia challenged. "Your on" Octavius said. The two of them bent forward, positioning themselves for the race.

"Go" Dante yelled. We watched as Olivia and Octavius ran straight to the slide. "Ha! I beat you, you slow poke" Olivia yelled triumphantly. "No fair you cheated" Octavius protested. Oliva shook her head. "Your just to slow. Besides everyone knows girls are better at everything" she said. "That's not true. Daddy says that boys are better" Octavius said.

The two four year olds began to argue and punch each other. "Alright you two, stop fighting" Dante shouted. The two of them turned their attention to us and ran back. "Daddy, Olivia says that girls are better" Octavius said. "Well we are" she said defensively. "Were all the same in strength and speed" I said. Dante wrapped his arm around my waist. "Your mother is right kids, eventhough boys are stronger" Dante said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Wanna bet?" I challenged. He smiled and stood up. I stood up and removed my black trench coat. Revealing a cleavage showing black mini dress. Dante stared at me as he removed his coat. "Cool, mommy and daddy are gonna fight" Octavius said excitedly. The two of them sat down on the bench to watch.

Dante and I walked to the grass. "Kinky" Dante said. I smiled and circled him. He met my gaze as I continued to circle him. "Hey babe, how about we wrestle when we get home" he suggested seductively. I raised an eyebrow and tripped him with the heel of my black platform boots. He grunted as he fell to the floor.

He tripped me and caught me before I hit the floor. I wrapped my left leg around his waist. "I think this a much better position, don't you?" he purred. I ran my hand down his chest and quickly smacked my head agaisnt his. He groaned and stumbled back. "A man's happiest moment is also his weakest" I said and walked back to the bench. Olivia cheered as I slipped on my coat. "That was cool mom" Octavius said. I smiled at them.

"I was just letting you prove a point to the kids" Dante said smugly. I held back a laugh as he slipped his coat on. "Let's go home kids. Its time for your training" I said. "Okay mom" the two of them said. Octavius and Olivia jumped onto Dante's back. "Give us a piggy back ride daddy" the two of them said in unison. "Not today kids" he said.

"Please" they pleaded making a puppy dog face. "Oh alright" Dante said. "Hold on tight". The twins cheered as Dante ran ahead of me. "Wait up" I shouted. "Hurry up babe" Dante said. I sighed and ran after them.

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post this for you guys!! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

"Stop fussing you two" Ariel's voice echoed from the bathroom. Dante sighed and leaned farther back into his chair. He chuckled when he heard splashing and Ariel's frustrated sighs. Business was a little slow these days, but he still got a few fights every now and then. He never returned to the strip club. What for, he had a perfectly hot wife here at home.

Dante and Ariel had been married for a whole year. He closed his eyes and remembered the day of their wedding. It was on the first day of spring. All of their friends were there. Jeremy, Morrison, Lady, Trish, Patty, Nero, Kyrie, Cindy, Lovely and even some new and old friends he had made in missions. It was a small wedding in the park.

He remembered everything covered in white lace. Patty had insisted that they had flowers everywhere. He remembered wearing a black Riviera style tuxedo, but what he remembered the most was how beautiful Ariel looked in her wedding dress. She was wearing a white Vera Wang style wedding dress.

He sighed angrily when the phone interrupted his memory. He banged his foot on the desk and caught the phone in mid air. "Devil May Cry" he said. There was silence on the other end. Dante shrugged and placed the phone back. The phone rang a second time. "Devil May Cry" he said again. This time there was raspy breathing on the other end. "Is this the son of Sparda?" a woman's voice asked.

"What if it is?" Dante questioned. "I have a job for you. Accept and the reward will be among your wildest dreams. No questions asked" the voice said. "I'll do it" Dante said. "Excellent, catch the next train to Italy. I'll meet you there" the woman said. There was a click followed by a dial tone.

Dante slammed the phone down and rubbed his chin. This has demons written all over it, he thought. Ariel walked in holding two tightly wrapped children in towels. "Who was that?" she asked. "I got another job. I have to leave tonight" he said. The twins pouted. He smiled at their reactions. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he assured. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his weapons. "I love you" he said to his family and left. Dante hailed a cab. "Where to?" the latin driver asked. "Train station" Dante answered.

48 hours had passed since Dante had caught the train to Italy. After switching trains three times, he arrived at his destination and looked around. A tall figure dressed in a black cloak walked towards him. "Follow me" the stranger said. He recognized the voice from the phone. The two of them walked into an alley. "Who are you?" he asked. The stranger stopped walking and turned to face him.

He watched as the cloak fell to the floor and revealed the Asian nurse from the hospital. Soon the woman was joined by two more figures in black cloaks. Dante caught a quick glance of their faces. One figure was Chang and the other was the African American nurse. He cursed himself for falling for their trap and not noticing that they were demons.

"The time has come, son of Sparda for you to die" the three of them said in unison. Dante smiled and pulled Rebellion out of the bag as the three of them exploded into their demon forms. All of them had long scaly bodies and horns on the top of their heads. Long sharp claws appeared from their fingers. "Let's rock baby" he said. A demon roared and jumped forward.

Dante side stepped the attack and effortlessly sliced the demon in half. Blood splashed onto the walls and onto his boots. The two remaining demons attacked at the same time. One struck Dante across his stomach with its claw while he was blocking an attack from another. Dante quickly sliced the two demons in half and groaned in disgust as their blood splashed onto him.

"Was that it?" he questioned. He could feel his wound closing up. He grabbed a piece of the shattered clothes on the floor and wiped his sword clean. He then put Rebellion back into the bag and ran back to the station. He knew this trap was meant to keep him away from home. Dante suddenly stopped in his tracks and collapsed on the floor. A woman with silver hair stepped out of the shadows. She smiled and put her tranquilizer gun in her coat.

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post this for you guys!! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

"Olivia check to see if your brother is doing his chores" I said as she and I finished cleaning the shop. I swept up the dirt from the floor and threw it in the trash. "Yes mommy, he's cleaning the bathroom" she said returning from the back rooms and sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to her and sighed, feeling exhausted from cleaning all day.

"I miss daddy" Olivia said sadly. I ran my fingers through her long hair. "Don't worry sweetie, he'll be back soon" I said. We heard light footsteps and looked up to see Octavius walking into the room. "I'm hungry, is there any pizza?" he asked sitting on the floor by my feet. "You two ate the whole large pizza yesterday" I said.

Octavius stood up and walked to the desk. He sat on Dante's chair and grabbed the phone. "Mommy why is the ground moving?" Olivia asked as the floor beneath us began to shake. I could hear a rumbling sound coming from behind the door. I quickly grabbed Octavius and jumped onto the small balcony where the bedroom was, just as a large rock crashed through the doors and broke the desk into a million pieces.

I tightened my grip on my son and jumped off. We landed next to Olivia, who quickly ran into my arms. "What's going on mommy?" she asked. I didn't answer and stared straight ahead, waiting for the dust to clear. "Get behind me" I ordered. The twins immediately obeyed. Everything was quiet for a moment.

Loud heavy footsteps followed by a coat fluttering could be heard as someone entered the shop. "No, it can't be" I whispered looking at the person standing in front of us. Long silver hair, blue eyes, tall and slender. This person was wearing a black tube top with matching leather pants underneath a long black trench coat. I shook my head, refusing to believe that she was actually here. "Dana" I growled.

"Hello sis, long time no see" she said. "Get out of here" I shouted. She scoffed. "Is that any way to treat a guest? Besides I'm here to meet my niece and nephew" she said. Olivia and Octavius shielded themselves behind my legs. "Adiemus is dying to meet his children" she said. I growled. "You will not touch them".

"Well see" she said smiling. In an instant she was hovering over me, punching and kicking wildly. I blocked every blow she threw. My children screamed and ran off. "Stop them" Dana shouted. Black shadows emerged from the ground and took the forms of skull headed demons. I punched Dana in the face and kicked her in the stomach. "No" I yelled running after them.

A wall made of rock rose up and blocked my path. "Where you going sis?" Dana asked mockingly. She threw a fire ball the size of a tire. I rolled out of the way. "Mommy help" Olivia shouted. I punched the wall with all my strength and only succeded in cracking it. Dana grabbed my arm and flipped me over. I felt a sharp pinch in my neck. My vision began to blur. "Mommy" someone shouted. The voice was so faint, but I knew it was Olivia's. Laughter replaced the shouting. I could see a blurry face. A woman's face... Dana's. "We must return to Europe" she said walking out of the shop. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. I could hear screaming and struggling. Everything suddenly went black.

Six hours later

I moaned and opened my eyes. What happened?, I thought sitting on my knees. I looked around and saw that the shop was destroyed. Everything was broken and falling apart. I pushed myself off the floor and collapsed back onto my knees once I remembered everything. I cried over the loss of my children and then grew angry at myself. I shouldn't be crying. I should be looking for my kids.

I gathered myself up and slipped my coat on. "We must return to Europe" Dana's words played back in my mind. I ran to Jeremy's apartment. The lights were still on, which meant he was awake. I knocked on his door loudly. "Who's there?" Jeremy asked from inside his home. "Ariel" I said.

He opened the door and tightened the blue robe around himself. "Come in Ariel, what brings you here at this time of night?" he asked grisly. He led me to his small living room and motioned for me to sit. "Dana attacked me and kidnapped Olivia and Octavius" I said sitting on the soft white couch. He gasped.

"I suppose your going to go after her" he said. I nodded. "You suppose correctly. I'm leaving tonight, but first I need my things". He nodded, understanding what I meant and stood up. "I'm glad I didn't throw any of your things away" he said walking to a closet in the hallway. He returned carrying a pair of clothes. "I need my old sword Jeremy. The one I had was destroyed from the attack" I said.

He left once again and returned holding something long and black. "Here it is" he said handing the weapon to me. I pulled the sword out of the holster and examined it. The blade wasn't to rusty and the red ruby was still in its place, right on the handle. I smiled and swung it a few times. "Thanks a lot Jeremy" I said.

He bowed. "Its good to have you back" he said. I looked at him and placed the sword back in place. "I'm not back Jeremy. This is just a one time thing" I said. He looked a little disapointed as I said that. "Very well, you can change in my room. I'll warm up your bike for you" he said. "You still have my bike?" I questioned. He nodded. "Yes, its in the garage outside in the back of the building. I've kept it all this time in hopes you would return" he said. I shook my head. "Sorry Jeremy". He nodded again and left.

I unfolded the clothes and stripped out of the mini dress I was wearing. A dress wasn't the proper thing to wear to a dangerous mission. I slipped on the black cleavege showing leather vest and tight black leather pants. Jeremy entered just as I was zipping on my platform boots. "Everything's ready Ariel" he said. I nodded, slipped on my coat, strapped the sword around my waist and followed Jeremy outside.

Outside in front of the building was my silver Interceptor ABS. I smiled and climbed on. "Be careful Ariel" Jeremy said. I turned the key, the motorcycle instantly roared to life. "I will Jeremy" I assured and rode off into the night.

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post this for you guys!! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

Dante awoke and found himself chained to a wooden table in a dark cold room. "Your finally awake" a woman's voice said. The lights flickered on and Dante could see that he was in a stone room with a giant statue of a demon with wings. The statue was at least twenty feet tall and it had long claws as fingernails and pointy horns on top of its head. A woman with silver hair and blue eyes walked towards him. She was wearing a black corset, black leather pants under a long black trench coat and black combat boots. "Who are you?" Dante asked.

"Dana... Ariel's twin sister" she said. "Twin sister huh. She never mentioned you" he said. "Were not that close" Dana stated. She climbed over Dante and sat on top of him. Dante said nothing as Dana ran her hand up and down his chest. "Your so sexy" she purred. "Sorry babe but I'm taken" he said.

Dana smiled smugly and lowered her head to Dante's ear. "That's never stopped me before" she whispered seductively. Dante easily broke free of the chains and pushed her off. "You bastard" Dana hissed angrily as she hit the hard floor. Dante jumped off the table and searched for his weapons. He spotted the bag in the corner along with Ebony and Ivory.

He quickly retrieved his weapons and put them in their rightful place on his body. Dante turned and faced Dana. Dana growled, her anger creating red and orange flames on her hands. Just as she was about to torch Dante, a red eerie glow began to form around the room. "Dana... we have a visitor coming" Adiemus's voice echoed throughout the room.

The fire disappeared as Dana bowed. Dante watched as she jumped out the window. He sensed something strong and powerful and pulled Rebellion out of its holster that was on his back. A tall man wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants appeared a few feet in front of him. His long black hair was covering his eyes, but Dante could see that his eyes were red. Just like a demon's.

"Your reputation precedes you Dante" Adiemus sneered. Dante placed Rebellion on his back and crossed his arms. "That's good to know. I was beginning to feel a little ignored and forgotten. You must be the fucking asshole who raped my wife". Adiemus's eyes widened. "Wife?" he questioned angrily. "That's too bad, she was supposed to be my wife" he said calmly.

A door opened behind Dante. Adiemus and Dante turned to see Dana. She was fighting someone into the room. "Stop it" Dana yelled. Octavius kicked her in the knee. Olivia jumped on her brothers shoulders and punched Dana in the face. Dante gasped, surprised that the twins were here.

"What the hell is going here?" Adiemus asked. Everyone turned their attention to him. Olivia and Octavius ran to Dante. "Daddy" they cried as they ran towards him. Dante knelt onto his knees and embraced them in a tight hug. "Kids.. what happened? Where's your mother?" he asked. Olivia pointed an accusing finger at Dana. "She attacked us and brought us here" she said through sobs.

"Its alright Olivia I'm here, everything's going to be fine" Dante said in a soothing voice. Octavius hugged his sobbing sister. "Octavius, I want you to protect your sister" Dante said. Octavius nodded. "How kind of you Dante to watch over my children" Adiemus said. Dante stood up and turned to face Adiemus. Olivia and Octavius wrapped their arms around Dante's legs.

"Daddy what does he mean?" Octavius questioned. Adiemus smiled widely. "I see you haven't told them the truth". Dante said nothing and glared at Adiemus. "I am your real father" Adiemus said. Olivia shook her head in disagreement. "Your lying" she shouted. "Tell them Dante" Adiemus said.

Dante looked down at the two children he loved. "Its true. I am not your real father" he said. "Olivia... Octavius, come to daddy" Adiemus said kneeling on his knees and holding his arms out. The twins obeyed and hugged him. They stayed in that position for a while. "Now" Octavius shouted.

Adiemus gasped and groaned as Octavius kicked him in the groin. Olivia spun around and crossed her arms to form an X. Adiemus was pushed back into the wall by a strong wind. Octavius repeatedly threw big fireballs at him. Each ball hit Adiemus in the chest. Dana ran towards her master. Dante quickly grabbed the end of her coat and pulled her back.

Dana growled and threw a punch at Dante. Dante stopped the punch in mid air and twisted Dana's arm behind her back. "Enough" Adiemus yelled, startling the twins. He used his powers to create a strong force and threw the twins against the wall. "It seems you have inherited your mother's powers" he said.

Dante threw Dana against the wall and ran towards Olivia and Octavius. Dante was thrown back into the wall by a strong force before he could reach them. Adiemus laughed. "How pathetic, you've grown attached". Dana joined her master, and they both laughed. Adiemus nodded, signaling Dana.

Dana returned the nod and created a fireball the size of a car. She threw it at Dante. Dante quickly jumped out of the way. Dana and Adiemus waited for the smoke to clear and gasped when they saw that Dante wasn't there. "Is that all you got?" Dante asked sarcastically. The two of them looked up and saw that Dante was sitting on the statues head.

Dana growled and threw another fireball at Dante. Dante effortlessly jumped off and landed on one the demons outstretched arms. "You know, this is really starting to bore me. How about we make it a little fun" Dante said. He jumped off of the statue and landed in front of Olivia and Octavius.

The two of them groaned as they gained consciousness. "Your right. Let's make this a little more interesting" Adiemus said. "Dana, take my children and keep them safe. You can lock them in the closet, the dungeon, I don't care. Just keep them safe. We need them alive for our plan to work". Dana bowed. "Yes master" she said walking towards them.

The twins immediately hid behind Dante's legs. "Its ok kids, go with her" Dante said. Dana picked up the twins and swung them over her shoulder. Dante watched carefully but said nothing. He knew it was dangerous for Olivia and her brother to be there. Dante reached into his coat and pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "I'll see you soon kids" he said as Dana walked out of the room.

Olivia caught a quick glimpse of her father jump into the air before the metal door closed. Dana grumbly mumbled to herself as she looked for a room to lock her niece and nephew in. "Aww... perfect" she said as she spotted a closet in the hallway. She dropped the twins onto the floor and opened the door. "Get in" she ordered.

Octavius and Olivia stared blankly at the closet. "He didn't mean it literally" Octavius stated raising an eyebrow. Dana growled and slammed the door shut. She grabbed each of the twins wrists and pulled them along. She released her grasp on Olivia and opened the door to her room. "Geez, no wonder your such a bitch" Octavius said. Olivia laughed.

Dana's room was small, cold, and dirty. There was a worn out bed with the springs sticking out of the mattress against the wall and a small wooden table in the corner. "This place is a dump" Olivia said. "Shut up and get in" Dana growled grabbing them by the hair and pushing them in. She slammed the door shut and locked it. "How dare you treat us that way you crazy bitch" Octavius yelled.

The two of them began to bang on the cold metal door. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that its wrong to swear?" Dana snapped. "Yeah she did, but she's not here, is she?" Octavius retorted. Dana growled and punched the wall. This kid was starting to get on her nerves. "I am so going to enjoy killing your mother. I can already see it, she'll be begging me to kill her quickly... but I'm going to kill her nice and slow" Dana said. "Its petty, but I just hate to spare lives".

"What part of that speech was supposed to petrify us?" Olivia asked. Dana scoffed. "Everything... I'm going to kill your mother first and then I'm going to kill you" she said. "We'll see" Octavius and Olivia said in synchronization. Dana kicked the door and left to check on her master. She opened the door and saw that her master was fighting with Dante.

She watched as Adiemus jumped from wall to wall, avoiding Dante's bullets. Adiemus's slaves emerged from the ground and attacked Dante. Dante quickly shot each one. More demons appeared and Dante jumped into the air, spinning wildly and shooting each one. Adiemus sat on the statues feet and watched.

He then noticed Dana standing in the doorway. "Dana, go and prepare for your sister's arrival" he said. Dana nodded and left the room.

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to post this for you guys!! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Its probably not that good, but then again people really shouldn't be up at four in the morning writing. Hope you enjoyed!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

The big stone castle soon came into view. I parked my bike behind some rocks and checked my belt to make sure my sword was still in its holster. "No one takes my children and gets away with it" I said through clenched teeth. I walked towards the castle and stopped at the gate. Skull headed demons were blocking the entrance. There were hundreds of them, and each one was armed with sharp scythes.

This really pissed me off. "Get out of my way" I warned. The demons stood their ground. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Everything was quiet. From the distance I could hear faint gunshots. I opened my eyes and raised my head in the direction the shots were coming from. Two bright lights were flashing inside the tower.

I turned my attention back to the demons. They growled and hissed at me, warning me to stay away. I took a step forward and waited. None of the demons reacted. "Its been a while since I've had a good fight" I said slowly reaching for my sword. The sun reflected off it as I pulled it out of the holster.

Tension and anxiety began to build up inside of me as I waited for the demons to attack. I took another step forward. Again the demons didn't move an inch. Something wasn't right. Why weren't they attacking? The gates slowly opened with a low groan. I shrugged, placed the sword back in the holster, and walked through the gates.

Once the gates closed I gripped the handle of my weapon and bend my body back, swinging the sword and slicing through the oncoming demons. The demons were waiting for the perfect time to ambush me. As I arched my body forward, the ground in front of me opened and revealed large red and orange flames.

I used my ability to control fire and raised the flames onto the surface. Most of the demons were burned. There were about fifty demons behind me. They hissed and attacked. I dodged the scythes they threw at me and watched at the scythes flew back, like a boomerang, to the demons hands. I smiled and placed the sword back into the holster.

A nearby boulder that was the size of a desk began to float twenty feet into the air. I leaned forward and launched myself onto the rocks flat surface. "If you want me... come and get me" I shouted. The demons hissed and lunged at me. "Yippy ki yay motherfuckers" I mumbled. Before they could reach me, each one was stabbed with long spikes made of rock.

I smiled as the demons screamed. The boulder I was standing on sank back into the ground slowly alongside the spikes. I dusted myself off and raised my hand towards the fire. I clenched my hand into a fist. The fire began to disappear, leaving nothing but black smoke and ashes in the air.

As the smoke began to clear, I could see a tall and slim figure walking in my direction. The person laughed. There was no mistaking that laugh. It was Dana. Just the person I wanted to see. "Well if it isn't my big sister, Black Mamba" she said stopping a few feet in front of me. I flinched at the sound of my old codename.

"Where are they Dana?" I asked angrily. "How long has it been Ariel, three... six years. Don't you miss the feeling of rapture running through your veins?" she questioned. I shook my head and glared at her. "I'm not an assassin anymore Dana. That part of my life is over".

She laughed. "Oh Ariel, once an assassin... always an assassin. Do you remember the sheer joy we felt from our victims cries as they were slaughtered. Slaughtered like the pathetic pigs they are... by the two most deadliest women in the world... Black Mamba and Viper?". I scowled in response, blocking horrible memories of Dana torturing our victims.

She enjoyed every second and every cry. I hated it. Jeremy forced us into working for him. He threatened our family, of course that was back when he was a dick. For years we made him millions, but once I had a chance to quit I took it without hesitation. Dana laughed harder at my reaction.

"Cut the shit Dana, where are my children?" I asked furiously. "Such a shame. Leaving a great life as a professional assassin, to end up getting knocked up and married to a very sexy man" she said completely ignoring my question. "I'm not going to ask you again" I said crouching forward like a lion that was about to attack its prey. She smiled and mimicked my stance. "My niece and nephew are safe" she answered.

The floor beneath us opened up and Dana laughed and cheered as the both of us fell into darkness.

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but there's more to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 **

I landed on one knee with a loud thump that echoed. It was pitch black and really cold. I placed my hands on the cold stone floor and pushed myself up. I heard a flickering noise, followed by a low hum. A single bright light shined down on me. "What's the matter, don't you want to have fun with your dear baby sister?" Dana's voice echoed.

There was enough light for me to see that I was in a stone room. There were bars on the walls, almost like a jail cell, and chains hanging from the ceiling. I saw skeletons and rotting corpses leaning against the walls. _That explains that disgusting smell,_ I thought bitterly.

"Come on sis... release those killer instincts" Dana taunted from the shadows. A shiver traveled down my back as I frantically searched for my sister. "Let's have some fun" she whispered into my ear. I jumped forward and rapidly spun around. More lights flickered on. Dana was standing where I had been a few seconds ago.

She stared at me with a wild and crazy look in her eyes. She smiled sinisterly as she pulled out a sword similar to mine from the belt that was strapped around her waist. "Let's see if you still have what it takes Ariel" she said. Dana was really starting to piss me off more than I already was. I gripped the handle, pulled the sword out, and charged at her.

"Excellent" she shouted and ran towards me. Our swords clasped together with such strong force that my hands shook. I looked into my sister's eyes. There was nothing but darkness in them. I swung my sword away from hers and hit her in the stomach with my knee. She groaned in pain and leaned forward.

"Why are you doing this Dana?" I asked backing away from her with my weapon still raised. "Why do you refuse to join Adiemus and rule the world?" she questioned straightening herself out. "I'm not going to sit back and watch innocent humans be butchered by demons" I said. She laughed and jumped into the air with the sword raised over her head.

I quickly blocked her attack. Small sparks were created as the swords clanged together. "Isn't that what you use to do Ariel, kill humans?" she stimulated. "That's different Dana, those people were criminals" I said punching her in the stomach repeatedly. She dropped the sword and grabbed my arm. I groaned as she twisted my arm roughly behind my back.

Horrible stinging pain ran up and down my arm. I raised my leg over my shoulder and kicked her in the face. The pain immediately stopped as she stumbled back. We both panted and stared at each other. Dana growled and lunged at me. I quickly jumped up and grabbed the chains. I bent my head back and saw that Dana was reaching for her sword.

She yelled and swung wildly. I used my arms to lift myself up and split my legs apart in the air, avoiding the oncoming blade. She stumbled forward and quickly spun around. She raised the weapon over her head and charged. I kicked the blade out of her hands. She gasped and turned her head to look for it.

That gave me enough time to wrap my legs around her neck and arch myself back onto the ground, bringing her with me. I ignored the pain spreading throughout my body. I lifted my lower body over my head and jumped onto my feet. Dana copied me and growled. "You haven't lost your touch" she said.

She circled me, smirking the entire time. "What are you planning Dana?" I questioned while watching her every move. Her smirk grew into a grin. "Just try to have fun" she said stopping a few feet in front of me. Dana spread her legs shoulder length apart and bent forward. She clenched her hands into fists and raised them in front of her. "Let's go" she prompted.

I stood firmly with my arms crossed. "Come on" she urged impatiently. Her voice grew louder and louder. Something inside of me snapped. I fought the sudden urge for bloodlust. All I wanted to do now was kill her. "What are you waiting for Ariel? Are you that sentimental and pathetic? I knew I should have killed your kids first" she said. That did it, now one threatens my children. I let the urge take over and attacked.

Dana screamed in pain as I brought my leg down onto her arm. The loud snap as her bone ripped through her skin made me smile. I wrapped my hands around her neck and lifted her up against the wall. Her blood fell onto my face. She felt light as a feather. "What's the matter Dana, I thought this is what you wanted? Didn't you want me to release my killer instincts?" I asked mockingly.

She made loud choking and gagging sounds, which made me chuckle. I looked into her eyes and saw my reflection. My eyes were bright red and my teeth were pointy. I didn't recognize this thing... this demonic creature. I gasped and instantly released Dana. She landed on her side and took a deep breath.

I shook my head, horrified at what I had done, and stepped away from my sister. I was speechless. "Just goes to show how powerful he really is" Dana said coughing and panting. What did that mean? Did that mean that Adiemus possessed me and forced me to attack her? But wasn't that what I wanted? Didn't I want to kill her for kidnapping my children? Had Adiemus possessed my sister as well?

I shook my head to free myself from these confusing questions, but the more I thought about it... the more sense it made. My thoughts were interrupted by Dana's serious voice. "Kill me Ariel... finish the job". She had somehow sat up and was now leaning against the wall. I shook my head. "No" I said. "Please... I don't want to follow Adiemus's orders anymore" she pleaded.

I looked into her eyes and saw pain and sorrow. Dana suddenly began to scream in agony and writhe in pain. I knew Adiemus was torturing her, for she had failed to kill me. I covered my ears. She finally stopped and panted. "Please Ariel" she begged weakly before screaming again. I hated to see her like this. She needed to be set free, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

The sudden urge for bloodlust returned, stronger than before. "Stop it" I shouted placing my hands on the side of my head. "Ariel..." Dana whispered. The urge was gone. Dana used her good arm and grabbed the sword next to her. She tossed it to me. The sword made a loud clang as it hit the floor. "Pick it up Ariel and kill me... make it quick" she said. I picked it up and walked over to her. She smiled as I knelt in front of her.

"I'll give dad your regards" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. She chuckled. "You don't really believe I'm going to heaven do you? I've been a bad girl" she said. "Didn't Adiemus possess you?" I questioned. "No" she answered. "Now kill me". I gripped the handle so tight my knuckles turned white.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Thank you" Dana said and closed her eyes. I sucked in a deep breath and stabbed her in the heart. My eyes watered as my sister took her last breath. "I'm sorry" I said cradling her corpse. I closed my eyes, feeling remorse and glad. Am I a bad person for killing my sister? Is it wrong to feel relief that she's gone, knowing that she can no longer hurt anyone?

I began to feel heat all around me and opened my eyes to find something unsual. I could actually see blue flames all over my body and ran my hand through the fire on my arm in a quick notion. It was real fire, but it didn't hurt me. My skin felt completely numb. This was the first time this had ever happened. Anger, pain, sorrow, rage... all of these mixed emotions must have triggered something inside of me for this to happen.

I cried for a while longer until I felt calm enough. Once I stopped, I placed Dana's corpse on the floor, retrieved my sword from her heart, and stood up. "I'm coming for you Adiemus, your not going to play the victim this time".

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but there's more to come. I hate to say this but the end is near. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Once again I was back where I had started, outside of the castle. I made my way inside. The gunshots I had heard earlier were now louder. They were coming from the upper levels of the castle. Without bothering to take a look around, I walked to the stairs and burned everything in sight. As I reached the last step I could hear crying and a voice coming from behind a metal door. I pressed my ear agaisnt it and listened.

"Calm down Olivia, mom's going to come for us. You know I won't let anything happen to you". I was so happy to hear my son's voice. "Why are you being so nice?" Olivia asked. "Because your my sister and I promised dad" Octavius answered. "He's not our real dad" she said. I frowned and realized they knew the truth. "You have a point Olivia, but think of everything he's done for us" Octavius said. There was silence followed by a small sigh.

"Your right Octavius" Olivia said. I tried to open the door but the handle wouldn't budge. I sighed and placed my hands on the door. I heard a loud hiss and smiled as the door slowly melted onto the floor. The fire on my skin began to fade until it left nothing but smoke. "I guess its limited" I mumbled. The door had now completely melted.

"Mommy" Octavius and Olivia cried happily. They ran to me and jumped into my arms. "Oh, I'm so glad your safe. What were you doing in there?" I asked. "Some stupid woman locked us in there. She looked just like you mommy" Olivia said. I sighed. "Hey mom, why is daddy fighting some asshole?" Octavius questioned.

"Octavius, you know your are not supposed to swear" I said, secretly cursing Dante for teaching him those words. He looked at the floor. "Sorry mom" he apologized. I smiled. "Its alright sweet face. I'll let it go this time". He smiled at me. "Mostly because Adiemus is an asshole" I mumbled. We were quiet for a while. I set my children back on the ground.

"Let's go kids" I said breaking the silence. " Go where mom?" Octavius asked. I said nothing and clenched my fists. The gunshots were louder now and I could hear grunting. My blood was boiling with anger and my skin began to feel hot, but the fire never returned. I made my way up the second set of stairs and kicked the metal door down furiously.

Adiemus and Dante were standing in the middle of the big room with their swords entwined. Adiemus smiled. "Ariel darling, so glad you could join us". I growled. "Fuck you" I shouted. Octavius smirked and Olivia gasped. "Oooh... mommy you just--"

"Not now Octavius" I interrupted. His smirk disappeared and Olivia giggled. Dante jumped into the air and landed in front of me. "You alright babe?" he asked. I nodded. "Never better". Adiemus laughed. I glared at him. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I'm afraid that its time for you to die" he said. He snapped his fingers.

In an instant the four of us were surrounded by demons of all shapes and sizes. "Bring me the children and kill the two love birds" Adiemus said. The demons hissed as Adiemus walked away. Dante immediately positioned himself protectively in front of me and the twins. "Ariel get the kids out of here" he said. I nodded and picked them up into my arms.

Dante raised his sword and attacked the demons. I ran for the door. I felt something cold and scaly wrap itself around my ankle. Whatever was grabbing me pulled with a great amount of force and tripped me. Before I hit the ground, I shifted my body so I would hit the floor, instead of my children. Olivia and Octavius bounced out of my arms and landed a few feet in front of me. "Run" I shouted as a demon with a long and scaly body and sharp claws jumped on top of me. "Mommy" Olivia shouted.

I grabbed the demons claws and placed both of my feet on its chest. I used all of my strength and kangaroo kicked it off of me. I stood up and faced my children. "What are you waiting for, get out" I yelled. Octavius grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her towards the door. I felt something strong hit me from behind and fell forward.

I drew my sword and sliced the demon in half. Another demon, similar to the one I had just killed, attacked me. It wrapped its claws around my neck and pushed me into the wall. I dropped the sword and wrapped my hands around the demons wrists. "Its nothing personal Ariel. I just need our childrens blood to open the door to the underworld" I heard Adiemus say.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a demon in a red cloak grab Olivia and Octavius before they had a chance to escape. They screamed in terror. Their screams filled me with anger and rage. "Hope you weren't planning on reproducing" I said in a strained voice as I kicked the demon in between the legs. Once it realeased me I picked up my sword and sliced it in half. Its blood covered me entirely. "Mommy" the twins shouted. I looked up to see that the demon in the red cloak had grown big bat-like wings. "Stop" I shouted as it flew away.

I heard Adiemus's laughter followed by a loud rumbling sound. The ground suddenly opened up from underneath me. "Babe" Dante yelled as I fell into darkness.

A/N- I know this chapter is short. If anyone has any ideas that they want to see in this story feel free to tell me. Credit will go to you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**A/N- I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a bad case of writer's block. I hope this makes up for the wait!**

**Chapter 24**

I sighed angrily as I continued to fall. How many times must I go through this? Falling through the ground was really getting old. I looked around for something to grab onto and saw nothing. There was a faint red glow above me. I paid no attention to it, seeing as how I was a few feet away from death.

"Mommy" My children's voices played back in my mind. I was so angry at myself for not stopping that demon and now I was going to die. How fucked up is that? I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come. Instead, I hit something hard and cold. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the arms of a demon.

It had long black angelic wings and pointy horns on the top of its head. The demon's body was made of armor, which had an eerie red glow to it. I looked into the demon's eyes and knew immediately who it was. "Dante" I said in relief. He nodded. By the way his eyes shined I knew he was smiling... maybe even smirking.

I kept looking into his eyes as he flew, his wings flapping loudly. When we reached the surface, Dante immediately put me down. I dropped to my knees and placed my hands on the ground. The red glow brightened and faded. I felt Dante place his hand onto my shaking shoulder. "You ok babe?" he asked. I breathed deeply and nodded.

After a while I was finally able to control my breathing, but I was still slightly shaking. I looked at Dante, who was now kneeling next to me. I touched his smooth face. His lips curled up into a smile. Those smooth lips looked irresistible. I closed my eyes, pulled his face towards mine, and kissed him passionately. I felt his hands run up and down my body.

I opened my eyes and pulled back, taking in a big amount of air. Dante stood up and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him as he pulled me up. A menacing laugh filled the air. An object appeared a few feet in front of us. I growled as I gazed upon Adiemus. He was wearing a black and gold cloak. "Still alive I see" he said.

"It takes more than that to kill me, you bastard. Where are Olivia and Octavius?" I shouted. Adiemus smiled and said nothing. He raised his arms in the air. A white glow surrounded him. "Finally, a new world shall be born" he said floating into the air.

He looked down at me and smirked as his body entered the statue. I tensed up as the statue began to move. The castle shook and rumbled. I heard loud cracks and saw the walls break apart. Dante and I watched as the statue flapped its wings and flew out of the now crumbling castle. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Before I knew it, I was flying through the air.

Dante followed the statue. "Let go of me Dante" I shouted. His grip around me tightened. "Trust me" I said looking into his eyes. He nodded and released me. My hands glowed slightly yellow. I looked down and saw a boulder with a flat surface floating towards me. I positioned myself to land on my knees.

"Impressive" Adiemus's voice echoed. The boulder continued to float up into the air and stopped next to Dante. I looked around and saw the entire city. The sky was as dark as night. The statues' eyes and hands glowed red. "Thanks to my children's blood, the gate to the underworld has been opened."

A red light shot out of the statue's hands and into the ground. I heard a low rumbling and looked down to see the earth spilt apart in two. I saw a red, orange, and yellow glow. "Oh shit" I said as millions of demons crawled out of the ground. I knew where they were headed. They were headed towards civilians.

I looked at Dante. "Take care of the demons, I'll take care of Adiemus." He nodded his head and flew away. "Be safe" I whispered. I turned my attention back to the floating demonic statue. It was still shooting the light into the ground. I whistled and smiled when the statue rose its head. "Give up Adiemus. You know you can't win."

The statue growled and rose its arm in air. It clenched its hand into a fist. "Ooh scary" I stimulated. I jumped into the air as the statue brought its fist down. I pulled my sword out and stabbed the statue's eye. It shattered into millions of pieces, causing me to shield my face with my arm. I felt something solid wrap around my waist.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she slowly gained consciousness. She moved her arm and felt something cold and heavy around her wrist "What's going on?" she asked no one in particular. She looked around and saw something that looked like raw meat piled up together on the walls. No... it was the walls. It was moving up and down rhythmically. "Please don't tell me I'm inside something" Olivia groaned.

She looked away and saw her brother laying next to her. She nudged him on the shoulder with her head. Octavius didn't react. Olivia nudged him again. Still no reaction. "Wake up Octavius" she pleaded in a shrill voice. "Please wake up." Olivia looked at the shackles and focused on fire. "Come on" she whispered. Her hand felt hot, but no fire appeared. "Come on you bitch" she urged.

A small red flame appeared on her palm. "Yes! Ha!" The flame ran across her arm. She watched as the heat melted the metal. A short while later, Olivia's arm was free. She quickly melted the other shackle and freed her other arm. She sighed and rubbed her sore wrists. She sat up and looked at Octavius.

She noticed red liquid streaming down his forehead. Olivia felt lightheaded and ran her hand across her forehead. She looked at her hand and gasped. Blood... she was bleeding too. She had to think quick to stop the bleeding. She touched her forehead and focused on fire again. She groaned as the fire began to burn her skin.

She gasped as Octavius suddenly sat up. "Where am I? What's happening?" he asked in a scared voice. Olivia sighed in relief and embraced her brother. "Thank goodness your alive. I thought you were dead" she said. She looked at his head and saw that the bleeding had stopped. There was a small scar where the cut had been. She touched the shackles on her brother's wrists and melted them.

"Where are we Olivia?" Octavius asked, rubbing his wrists. "I don't know. My best guess is that we're inside something" she answered. Octavius sighed and jumped off the metal table they were on. "Let's go" he said holding his hand out towards Olivia. She took it and jumped off. The two of them tensed up as a loud scream and laughter echoed from above them.

"What was that?" Olivia asked. "I don't know, but we're going to find out" Octavius said. He wrapped his arms around his sister. "Hang on" he said. From the corner of her eye, Olivia saw bat-like wings burst out of her brother's back. "How long have you been able to do that?" she questioned. "A while" he answered and jumped into the air.

A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**A/N- I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a bad case of writer's block. I hope this makes up for the wait!**

**Chapter 25  
**  
Octavius followed the laughter into a large dark and empty room. He landed softly on the ground and released his sister. "You brought this upon yourself Ariel" they heard a male voice say. The twins quietly walked deeper into the room. Olivia gasped when the floor began to glow and shake. "I don't like this" she said. Octavius used his wings to shield them from the bright light. He lowered his wings as the glow faded.

Olivia shivered from the cool light breeze coming from the large hole on the wall on the other side of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother being held and squished by what appeared to be a giant hand made of stone. She looked at her brother. Octavius's unreadable expression changed to anger when he set eyes on his mother.

His eyes turned a deep scarlet red. His fingernails changed into sharp claws. His teeth were sharp and pointy and curved horns grew at the top of his head. He screamed and slowly turned to face his quivering sister. Olivia stepped back. "Stay away" she cried, completely terrified. "Its me Olivia. Please... help me" Octavius pleaded, dropping to his knees.

Olivia kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me Octavius" she said. Octavius looked into his sisters eyes. He felt his teeth sink back to their normal size along with the claws and horns. Olivia sighed in relief and hugged him. "How did you do that?" she asked. Octavius shrugged. "I don't know."

Adiemus, who had been watching the entire time, stepped out of the shadows and clapped. "Bravo my son. You are strong." He looked at Olivia. "My dear, you look so much like your mother." Octavius stood protectively in front of his sister and shielded her with his wings. Adiemus laughed and slowly walked closer to them.

"Adiemus" someone shouted. He turned and smiled at Ariel. She was breathing heavily and struggling to break free of the hand. "Leave them alone. This is between you and me." Adiemus raised his glowing hand and closed it into a fist. Ariel closed her eyes and screamed as the hand tightened. "Stop it" Olivia shouted.

Ariel stopped screaming and panted. Her face reddened. Adiemus laughed as she slowly closed her eyes. "Goodbye Ariel" he said as he opened his hand. "Noooo" Olivia yelled as her mother was released. She ran and jumped out the window. "Olivia" Octavius shouted as he ran after her.

He groaned as he hit something hard. He saw a bright yellow shield of some sort blocking his path. He placed his hands on it, feeling a small shock and tingle, and tried to force his way through it. "You won't get through it my son. No matter how hard you try" Adiemus said. Octavius dropped to his knees and repeatedly pounded the floor, crying for the loss of his sister and mother.

Adiemus's footsteps echoed as he walked towards Octavius. He placed his hand on his son's shaking shoulder. "Think about it this way my son, you are now free to do as you please. We can rule this pathetic world together. As father and son." Octavius looked up, eyes glowing bright red and teeth sharpening.

He grabbed his father's wrist and pulled him to meet his gaze. "I don't want to the rule the world" he whispered in a demonic voice. Octavius punched his father in the face and sent him flying across the room. He stood up, his body shaking uncontrollably and snarled. His skin became rough and scaly.

His horns and claws grew once again. "You will pay for my mother and sister's death." Adiemus laughed. "So be it." Adiemus crouched forward and exploded into a demon. He had the same features as his son. The two of them growled and spread their wings. "We don't have to do this Octavius" Adiemus said. "I beg to differ" Octavius replied.

A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Abandoned**

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Dante. I do own Ariel and any other characters that are not in the games or anime. This is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**A/N- I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a bad case of writer's block. I hope this makes up for the wait!**

**Chapter 26**

Octavius groaned and placed his hand on his chest, panting and breathing heavily. "Have you had enough Octavius?" Adiemus questioned. Octavius growled and lunged at his father. Adiemus side-stepped his son's attack, laughing at the botched performance his son was playing. "I must say I'm disappointed in you Octavius. I was expecting more of a challenge."

Octavius groaned as Adiemus rolled him onto his back. "Its such a shame that you refused to take my offer. Now I have to kill you" he said raising his claws over his struggling son. "Wanna bet?" a voice said. Adiemus looked up and shielded his face with his arm as the statue's second eye burst into a million pieces.

He glared at the person and stepped back. "You again." Octavius changed back into his human form and lifted his head. His faced brightened as he set eyes on an armored demon carrying Ariel's unconscious body. A small girl with long silver hair was clinging his neck tightly. A bright red light surrounded the demon, causing Octavius to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking up at Dante.

"You dare to hurt my wife and son?" Dante questioned angrily. He carefully set his wife's body on the floor. He grabbed Olivia's hands and untwined them. "You can open your eyes now." Olivia slowly opened her eyes. Dante smiled and set her on the floor next to her mother. Adiemus growled and lunged at Octavius.

"I'll kill you" Adiemus snarled. Octavius closed his eyes. Dante quickly jumped into the air and kicked the demon away. Octavius opened his eyes and looked at Dante, gasping quietly. Dante smirked. "Go with you sister." Octavius nodded his head and obeyed. Dante glared angrily at Adiemus. He reached into his coat and pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

"Let's go" he taunted. Adiemus growled and attacked. Dante jumped out of the way and shot Adiemus in the arm. Adiemus growled and changed into his human form. He held his hand out and grabbed the large sword that appeared from the ground. He raised it in front of him, motioning Dante to attack.

Dante placed his guns in the holsters and reached behind his back for Rebellion. He slowly drew it out, smiling the entire time. "I won't hold back" Adiemus said. Dante said nothing and raised his weapon in front of him.

Octavius and Olivia watched as their father battled their real father. They watched as Dante dodged Adiemus's blade. He seemed to be having fun. Adiemus on the other hand seemed to grow angrier and angrier as each attack was dodged. Olivia looked down at her mother, who was still unconscious.

"Please wake up mommy" she whispered. A single tear ran down her cheek. Octavius wiped it away and hugged his sister. "Olivia I think she's--"

"Don't say it" Olivia shouted. Dante turned his attention towards Olivia. Adiemus used the opportunity to his advantage and stabbed Dante in the chest. The twins screamed in rage and agony. Adiemus laughed and retreated his sword. Dante fell onto his knees, clutching his stomach. Adiemus raised his sword over Dante's head.

The twins charged at Adiemus but were stopped by a sudden force. "Looks like I win, son of Sparda" he said. Adiemus screamed as a sword sliced through his stomach. He stepped away from Dante and removed the sword. He studied it. "Your wrong" a female voice said. Dante and the twins smiled.

"What?" Adiemus gasped. "It can't be." Ariel limped her way over to her children, clutching her stomach. "Its over Adiemus" she said. Dante quickly tripped Adiemus, causing him to loose his concentration on the force field. Dante grabbed Ariel's sword and tossed it to her. She easily caught it and placed it in the holster.

"Please have mercy" Adiemus said, raising his hands in front of him. Ariel laughed and limped towards him. Adiemus looked at Octavius. "My son, help me" he pleaded. Octavius shook his head. "How pathetic Adiemus" Ariel said. "What looks so strong... so delicate." Dante and the twins stood behind her.

Ariel held her hand out. Dante placed Ebony in her hand. She cocked the gun and aimed it at Adiemus's head. "Wait please" he cried. "Go to hell" Ariel said and pulled the trigger. Blood splashed onto the wall and floor. They watched as the corpse fell back. Ariel dropped to her knees. "Are you ok mom?" the twins asked.

She looked at their faces. Full of worry. "I'm fine, just a little weak from being squished" she said. Octavius bounced up and down anxiously. Ariel automatically knew what he wanted. "Ok son, go ahead and say it" she said. Octavius smiled. "You cursed mom. Now you have to be punished." He jumped and waved his arms in the air. Dante wrapped his arms around Ariel's waist. "Your right son. Mommy needs to be punished" he said seductively.

Ariel smiled. "Now's not the time Dante." Dante returned her smile. The statue began to shake roughly. "What's happening?" Olivia asked, struggling to keep her balance. "The statue is collapsing. The gate must be closing" Dante said. "We have to get out of here." He slid his arms under Ariel's legs and picked her up bridal style. "Octavius grab your sister" he said. Octavius wrapped his arms around his sister. Ariel and Olivia watched as Dante and Octavius changed into their demons forms.

The two demons jumped out the window and escaped the tumbling statue. All that was left was ruins of the castle.

One Year Later

Ariel walked out of the bathroom looking sick to her stomach. Dante worried. She had been sick for a couple of weeks. "What's wrong babe?" he asked. Ariel sat on his lap. "I'm pregnant" she said.

**THE END  
**

A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
